Double Life
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: Aidosana is a young schoold student from Domino City High School, who finds herself playing an online Game called Double life, where she meets and falls in-love with the love of her life only to find out it is someone she wasn't expecting after asking them to meet her in the real world. YamiBakura&Aidosana Botasuma
1. The Start of Double Life

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THE YGO UNIVERSE! I DO HOWEVER OWN AIDOSANA AND TOUYA!**

**Author's Notes:**Okay, so I have once before attempted to write something similar to this before, however it was an epic failure because I got nothing but flames for it, and so I destroyed the story. The original was based on a site called IMVU.

This time however, not only has my writing improved some since 2013, I also have a better hand at what I am writing.

This new story, will be a nice chapter story, and it will take me a long time to publish new chapters, so please bare with me.

**Summary:**Aidosana finds a new website one evening when browsing the internet for some inspiration for her Art and English Homework, when she comes across something in the form of an online game called "Double Life" a Virtual world where anyone and everyone can escape reality and be whatever they want. A game that you could order and play a demo of until it arrived after ordering. Aidosana thinks nothing of it, and decides to have a look, when she finds out that most of her friends from school play this game.

Aidosana enjoying the experience of being someone else falls in-love and asks them to meet with her after they had been speaking for almost a year. But what happens when the person Aidosana meets is the School bully? Read on to find out.

**WARNINGS:**** HETRO-RELATIONSHIP! GIRLxBOY! Adult themes, adult language and Detailed descriptive sex in later chapters!**

It had been another hot summer's day in Tokyo, where the students of Domino City High School spread out around the seemingly smart school grounds. The girls of D.C.H.S all wore the same uniform, which consisted of a knee length blue coloured skirt, pink coloured blazer with a blue bow at the center of the bust, and an array of ankle to knee high socks, and slip on black shoes to calf high boots. Most of the females of D.C.H.S wore their hair down, allowing any form of breeze to blow their hair into their faces, while others wore their hair back, be it in a single ponytail or a set of pig-tails. Every young female student was different in a multitude of ways, many of the girls were slim and athlete built, others a little pudgy, and yet a large percentage of the girls were hanging out with males. Weather they were there male friends, or even their boyfriends; you wouldn't of known from just glancing around the vast open school yard.

As for the male students, they all wore blue school trousers, white shirts, blue blazers and black shoes. Several of the male students had their blazers undone to reveal rushly done up buttons on their shirts, others wore their blazers done up and looked rather smart. As with the female students, the males also had an array of hair styles, most had the typical short hair, and yet there were those two small groups of students that had to any normal person unusual styled hair.

One of the small groups was a group of male students, a group that consisted of literally only three members all had their blazers undone. One of the young males, had wild spiked out white blonde hair, violet coloured eyes, sun kissed flesh, and had his school shirt barely buttoned up and half tucked into his school trousers. Beside him to his left was a tri-coloured spiky haired teen. His hair colour consisted of black, red tips, and golden yellow blonde bangs. He was the better dressed of the three males, while his eyes slanted slightly and in a rich crimson colour. To the sun kissed males right was the schools number one bully.

His school blazer was undone, his shirt was only buttoned half way up and un-tucked from his trousers, and the sleeves of his school jacket were rolled up past his elbows. He had deep yet enticing dried blood shaded brown eyes, long mid-back length dirty white hair that seemed to be untamed by any hair brush, and his eyes slanted. He wore a smirk upon his lips that revealed sharp pointed fangs. He looked absolutely menacing, everyone pretty much feared him, and adored him at the same time. Compared to his two companions, who were both sun kissed, he however was as white as snow almost. These three obvious 'Delinquent' Students were stood over by the back of the cafeteria leaning against the wall, talking amongst themselves while occasionally scaring off any student who walked past, and keeping an eye on another group of students, they considered the 'geek squadron' however, unbeknown to the two sun kissed students, there albino leader was actually watching the young female sitting and laughing with the albinos younger twin brother across the court yard in the shade.

Laughing out cutely, while a small summer breeze blew around the six students, long platinum coloured hair gracefully wrapped around feminine broad shoulders. Sparkling sapphire blue slanted eyes creased at the corners while rose pink coloured lips parted, allowing a soft angelic sounding laugh to rise into the air, and cause those all around the owner of the laugh to stare and laugh as well. Albino coloured flesh tinted a slight soft shade of red, while the soft sounds of laughter escaped parted lips, and causing for the young females pink coloured school blazer to rise slightly as she fell back. Revealing a smooth expanse of alabaster flesh, while a small silver bar twinkled under the suns bright light that adorned the young female students navel

"Hey, Aidosana-Chan. What are your plans for after school?" the only other female of the group asked, wiping at the tears of laughter that seeped at the corners of her blue eyes

"Nothing much Tea, I was going to get my Art homework finished" The one called Aidosana replied, as she sat up and stifled the rest of her laughter, "Plus, Ryou-Kun promised to lend me one of his films for me to watch tonight, so I can give him my opinion on it"

"Oh, that sounds boring, don't you want to come over to mine for a sleep over?" Tea asked, brushing several strands of her short shoulder length brown hair out of her eyes, while watching Aidosana

"Nah, Touya is at her boyfriends place tonight, and I will be home alone" Aidosana purred out lowly in her arousing sounding British accent, "Plus..."The young British teen paused before jumping to her feet and standing in a similar stance to schools number one bully, "I get to do what I bloody want!"

"Oh my god! That sounded just like Bakura!" Tea squealed as she fell over laughing, while the rest of their group tried to hold in their laughter

"Oh, what is that bloody meant to mean!? That I am some thick headed, British bully?" Aidosana hissed playfully, while still doing a mocking impression of the schools bully, Touzuko Bakura.

"Sana-Chan, you know Zuko-San can hear you right?" A young effeminate British accented male spoke up, with bright milk chocolate brown eyes, and neatly tamed snowy white locks, "And he is looking this way"

"So what, Let the bloody bully stare" Aidosana hissed playfully before turning on her heel to glare towards the one called Touzuko Bakura, "Thick headed, British bastard!" Aidosana shouted before she spun on her heel and lifted her skirt revealing her pristine white panties, and began shaking her perfectly round derrière before quickly sitting on the grass and laughing

"Aidosana!" Everyone in the group shouted in uni-son, as they all noticed that said Touzuko Bakura was marching towards them,

"Oi, Aidosana Botasuma!" Touzukos husky, British accented voice boomed into the air, causing everyone except for the two British accented teens to run,

"Sana-Chan, you do know if my brother catches you, he will hurt you"

"Let him try to catch me, Ryou-Kun" Aidosana whispered softly, before quickly jumping to her feet, and sprinting off past Touzuko, while snatching what looked to be a gym class blue sash, "Try and catch me!"

"That Bitch!" Touzuko hissed, before glaring at his younger twin brother, "This is your fault Ryou! You conniving little shit!"

"Tough luck big brother, I play on the red side" Ryou stated before running off laughing, as he quickly snatched the blue sash from the corner of Touzukos other trouser pocket laughing, "RED TEAM WINS!" Ryou shouted, causing the other members of their group to re-group with Aidosana sitting on the Blue teams throne, and adorning the sash from Touzukos pocket tied around her neck

"Well done class, It seems the red team has finally won, and as promised, you can all go to lunch now" the lanky male teacher that stood over by the seating area of the large grassy field stated before explaining that everyone handed back in their sashes, before going to lunch.

After handing their gym class sashes in, Aidosana sauntered past Touzuko before pausing for several seconds, while glancing at him out of the corner of her eye as she purred lowly

"Poor little bully, got beat by a girl" With her words spoken, Aidosana ran off to join up with the rest of her friends laughing

"I swear I will get that bitch" Touzuko hissed, clenching his fists as his two male companions sauntered over to him

"How did you let her win Zuko?" The tallest of the three asked in amusement, while crossing his sun kissed arms over his chest

"I wasn't expecting her to use herself as the decoy as well!" Touzuko hissed, before pushing past his companions, "And she converted my little shit of a twin to join the red team, he is faster than I am and she knows this" Touzuko hissed, as he actually admitted that the sweet innocent Ryou Bakura, was the better athlete between them

"Yeah, but Zuko. You let both of them snatch our teams sashes, Mariku only asked how you let her win" The red eyed sun kissed male asked, staring towards the white haired male

"I didn't let her win! She tricked me the bitch!" Touzuko hissed, before storming off to grab himself something to eat

"Something tells me, that Zukos crush on Aidosana has been leaked to the one in question, what you think Atem?" The one called Mariku asked, while smirking

"It would seem as if Ryou has leaked that out. Other than us, Ryou was the only one who knew that Zuko had a crush on Aidosana" Atem replied, as he shoved his hands into his school trouser pockets and walked past Mariku, "Anyway, I'm hungry lets go eat"

As the two sun kissed males walked off in the same direction as Touzuko, one young adolescent male smirked as he watched his brothers two friends walk off, before he rushed off to meet up with Aidosana and the rest of his group of friends. Searching for no longer then several minutes, Ryou found Aidosana sitting under the lone cherry blossom tree in the shade with her sketch book within her lap, several pencils beside her, and two meals beside her pencils. Smiling softly, Ryou rushed over to Aidosana before noticing that the rest of their group was sitting at the lunch table not too far in front of where Aidosana was sitting.

Peering over the young British females shoulder, Ryou noticed that Aidosana had been sketching her friends who had been sat laughing and talking about their last lesson while eating. Smiling softly at his best friends' artistic talent, Ryou grabbed for the blue and white packed bento box, and sat down beside Aidosana watching her quietly. However noticing how Aidosana hadn't stopped to eat her own lunch, Ryou sighed lightly before reaching over for the still unwrapped red bento box, and opened it to reveal Aidosanas lunch waiting to be eaten. Smiling lightly with a small chuckle, Aidosana glanced at Ryou with a smirk before putting her pencil down and grabbing for her chop-sticks as she dug into her lunch

"So, what did your sore loser of a brother have to say about our win?" Aidosana asked, around a mouthful of fried omelette

"Not much, just that you are a bitch" Ryou shrugged, as he opened his bottle of water and took a sip before noticing that his brother was walking towards them, "Oh dear, the peace is shattered"

"Let me guess, your beloved sore loser of a brother is on his way over" Aidosana stated, as she placed her chop-sticks down and shifted her seating position to sit on her knees

"Aidosana! I want a word with you!" Touzukos booming voice sounded, causing Tea, along with the three boys she was sitting with to glance towards Touzuko who was walking towards Ryou and Aidosana

"What do you want?" Aidosana hissed, not even looking over her shoulder to stare towards Touzuko

"I just bloody told you! I want a word with you, alone!" Touzuko hissed, glaring at his twin brother, "That would be your queue to leave, you little shit"

"Whatever Zuko-San, Not my fault you haven't gotten laid in a while" Ryou teased, before standing up, and brushing off his trousers as he took several steps towards Aidosana and leaned down to whisper, "Be careful Sana-Chan, also, it seems my brother has a crush on you. But I haven't said anything" With his words spoken, Ryou planted a quick kiss on Aidosanas cheek before sauntering over to the lunch table to join his friends

"So Zuko-san, what does your thick headed, sex deprived ass want?" Aidosana hissed, while a faint pink tinge spread across her nose

"We need to talk about that game last lesson" Touzuko hissed, crossing his arms over his chest, while glancing his eyes up and down Aidosanas back, and watched intently as she slowly leaned forward before pushing herself to her feet

"There is nothing to talk about, you were just too slow to snatch my sashes" Aidosana stated simply, before turning around to face Touzuko, "Now if you would excuse me, your brother and I have some business about Art class" Aidosana stated, as she quickly gathered up her things before she walked past Touzuko, pausing briefly as she turned her head to face the school bully and exhaled a soft breath over the bare flesh of the teens neck that was revealed, "See you in art class, you British bastard"

"Screw you, you British bitch!" Touzuko hissed, before storming off back the way he came, missing the giggling coming from the so called British bitch as she purred

"Silly little boy"

"Aidosana, you are one brave chick! Bakura normally throttles anyone who dares to stand up to him" Joey, the blonde haired, brown eyed member of their group stated, as he smirked at the short British female

"Yeah well, he wouldn't dare touch me, because he knows, that I know where he lives" Aidosana said menacingly before laughing, "Anyway Lunch is almost over, and Ryou we have art next before we head home"

"Yeah I know" Ryou replied, grabbing both of his and Aidosanas bento lunch boxes, and smirking like his brother before heading off with his best friend after saying good bye to their other friends.

At the end of their Art class, Ryou was first out of the classroom after he had handed in his homework, and collecting the sheets he needed for his new homework. Both Aidosana along with Touzuko were asked to stay behind, causing both of the British teens to groan lowly. Touzuko had been use to being kept behind after class, however this was the first time Aidosana had to stay behind, and this worried her as well as it did Ryou. Once the class was empty of its students except for Touzuko and Aidosana, their teacher glanced between the two off them before clearing her throat as she glanced at Aidosana,

"Botasuma-Chan, I asked you to stay behind, because I would like a word with you about your desired piece of work for your homework" The teacher said softly, causing Aidosana to sigh in relief, "Bakura-San however, if you do not hand in your homework this time, I will have you removed from this class. Is that understood?"

"Yes Miss" Touzuko groaned out, glaring towards Aidosana

"If it helps Teacher, I could make sure Zuko-Kun gets his homework done and handed in" Aidosana stated, glancing at Touzuko with a devious smirk, "I normally help Ryou-Kun with his resources and research, so helping both the Bakura twins wouldn't be any issue at all"

"Well, that would be very appreciated Botasuma-Chan, if you could do that, maybe this Bakura-Kun will get his work done" Their teacher stated, causing Touzuko to glare at Aidosana

"Of course Teacher. Also could I see you tomorrow about my desired idea for my homework? I have to get home for my sister" Aidosana asked, with a small lie and a bright smile

"Of course, I will see you before classes start, now off you go" Their Teacher stated, allowing both students to leave.

After leaving the school, Touzuko stormed off with Mariku and Atem towards the arcade, a deep crimson stained the elder twins face, and causing him to curse at Aidosana under his breath. Aidosana however could only laugh as she walked with Ryou back to his apartment, so she could collect the film she was borrowing off of him, and to play a prank on Touzuko. As the two British teenagers walked along the road, Aidosana continued laughing as she told Ryou about her becoming Touzukos new Art companion, causing Ryou to almost fall over laughing.

The two teenagers had always enjoyed tormenting Touzuko, simply because the elder Bakura twin would never raise his hand to harm his brother or Aidosana. It had always been that way, ever since the three had been kids. There was a secret however, that Ryou knew about his elder twin and his best friend, one that the two had seemed to have forgotten about their past, yet he would keep it to himself.

Reaching the Bakura apartment, Aidosana took off her shoes with a small smirk, before explaining to Ryou that she needed to use the bathroom, being given a small nod, Aidosana ran off towards the bathroom and by passing Touzukos room with a dirty gleam within her eyes. Almost five minutes later, Aidosana returned to the living area wearing one of Touzukos t-shirts, with a menacing smirk tugging at her lips

"Bloody hell Sana-Chan, Zuko will kill you if he catches you wearing that top" Ryou stated, noticing that the t-shirt Aidosana had pinched had been Touzukos favourite shirt

"Oh well, I left him my skirt to wear" Aidosana stated, as she ran her fingers through her long platinum hair, "Oh yeah, I am borrowing your blue skinny jeans"

"Yeah I noticed, I still find it worrying that both mine and Zukos clothes fit you, have you seen how big your boobs are!?" Ryou shouted playfully, causing Aidosana to wink before sauntering over towards the younger Bakuras DVD collection, "Anyway, the film is the third from the top"

"Yeah, cheers Ryou-Kun, anyway I better get home" Aidosana explained, before pouncing her best friend and kissing his cheek, "I will see you at 7:45 am sharp!"

"That's an hour before we normally leave! Touzuko isn't even awake then" Ryou exclaimed while laughing

"I know it called a wakeup call" Aidosana stated mischievously before bidding Ryou a good night and leaving to head home.

After Aidosana had returned home from doing a quick bit of shopping for snacks and drinks, the young British female teenager rushed straight up to her bedroom after removing her black slip on shoes. Once entering her bedroom, Aidosana glanced around her red and black decorated bedroom. There was a double bed situated right opposite the bedroom door, just below the window with a small Victorian styled bed side table, which had a small alarm clock on facing the bed. Off to the right was a computer desk, with Aidosanas laptop sitting on, a vanity mirror against the wall just to the left of the computer table, and an old looking ottoman. Off to the left of the bedroom door was another door leading into an en suite bathroom, with a large double breasted wardrobe. This was the contents of Aidosanas bedroom, to some it seemed like a simple bedroom, except for the clothes splayed across the bed and floor, and printed of papers on a variety of things.

Sighing to herself, Aidosana dropped her school bag beside her bedroom door and went straight for her bathroom, as she flicked on the light before heading over to the large porcelain bath tub, and grabbed for one of the taps. Turning it slightly to start running a bath, when Aidosana noticed that the water wasn't running. Groaning to herself Aidosana turned the tap on full blast, to find that there was no water running. Raising one of her silvery platinum brows, Aidosana left her bathroom after turning the tap off and then proceeded to leave her bedroom to go and check the other taps in the house. After five minutes, Aidosana slammed her fist into the kitchen table while grabbing for the house phone and quickly dialling in a number.

Holding the white plastic receiver to her ear, Aidosana glanced around the kitchen as she noticed that a water bill had been pinned to the notice board in the kitchen, sighing lowly Aidosanas ears perked when she heard Ryou answer the phone

"Hello?" The British male asked softly

"Hey Ryou, it's me. I need to ask a big favour" Aidosana said simply, glaring at the notice board and the water bill

"What is it, Sana-Chan?"

"It seems I erm... well forgot to pay the water bill. You know like the stupid British idiot I am, and now I have no water. Could I possibly come round yours at 7am to have a shower?" Aidosana asked, a faint tinge of red dusting her cheeks while clenching her fists

"Of course Sana-Chan, You know I would always help out. Though do you have the money to pay the water bill?" Ryou asked softly, it was obvious that the British male was concerned for Aidosana

"Yeah I have it, I forgot to pay it yesterday, and they cut me off because I miss the due date by one bloody day" Aidosana stated, anger radiated from her soft voice

"Okay then, well come round whenever you are ready Sana-Chan. I will leave my key in the letter box for you, so just let yourself in and have a shower"

"Oh thank you Ryou! It means a lot!" Aidosana cheered over the phone, before a small idea hit her, "I could torment your brother!"

"Sana-Chan! That isn't like you! But how!?" Ryou asked, though originally shocked that the apparent sweet Aidosana wanted to torment Domino City High Schools bully, Touzuko Bakura

"Well..." Aidosana started before going on to explain to Ryou her idea.

Spending half an hour just chatting with her best friend, Aidosana eventually said her goodbyes and hung up the phone before returning to her bedroom. Once reaching her bedroom for the second time that evening, Aidosana walked straight over to her laptop, and started it up while she went and retrieved her school bag. Once she had grabbed the light brown bag, Aidosana sat down in the computer chair at her computer desk, while her laptop was still loading and went through her class notes for English and Art.

Hearing the familiar sound of her emails, Aidosana glanced up to see that she had more junk mail within her emails. After going through them all, and deleting them all, Aidosana quickly went on to load her internet browser to start looking up ideas for her English paper she had to write, as well as images for her Art work.

Spending what seemed like several hours browsing the internet, Aidosana came across an internet page flashing through images of a new online game called Double Life. Raising a curious brow at the adverts and images she had come across of this new online game, Aidosana clicked on one of the links and read through what the page had to say about this game

"Tired of living a dull boring life? Why not live a double life? Be what you want to be" Aidosana read aloud as she tilted her head noticing that she could order the game, "Hmm why not, it couldn't hurt" With that Aidosana clicked the link to purchase the game.

After a further five minutes, Aidosana had brought the game, downloaded the free online trial, and was closing down her unwanted tabs before she delved straight into this new game. After the downloading had finished, Aidosana quickly opened up the game after plugging in her headphones, that had a microphone attached and looked over all the characters she could be, when suddenly it happened. Aidosana was engulfed in a bright white light blinding her briefly before everything went black.

**Author's Notes:**Well there is the first chapter... I think it has gone pretty well, but that is only my opinion. What are every ones thoughts on this first chapter so far? Any Creative Criticism is welcome, and creative feedback is always welcome. However I do not want flames! So please don't flame me, I haven't written a story in such a long time, and the first thing I start writing is my own pairing and for my favourite fandom.

Any questions about the chapter or characters, please feel free to ask, and I will answer as best as I can.


	2. The Vampire killer and childhood fights

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THE YGO UNIVERSE! I DO HOWEVER OWN AIDOSANA AND TOUYA!**

**Author's Notes:**Okay, here is the second chapter. This chapter will mainly be about the game Double Life. I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter.

**WARNINGS:**** HETRO-RELATIONSHIP! GIRLxBOY! Adult themes, adult language and Detailed descriptive sex in later chapters!**

Fluttering open sapphire blue eyes, Aidosana glanced around her surroundings, as she noticed that she was no longer in her bedroom, but in some form of black room with only a single light. That single light seemed to be surrounding Aidosana herself, taking several steps forward Aidosana noticed a form of someone standing before her. Tilting her head to the side, Aidosana watched as this figure turned to face her with a soft smile; it was then that Aidosana noticed this person was a form of holographic being

"Hello?" Aidosana called out to the being before her as it smiled at her

"Hello, my name is CPU2270. Welcome to the start up section of Double Life. I am here to help you get started" This being said, causing Aidosana to sigh deeply before glancing around

"Am I inside this game?" Aidosana asked weakly, as she watched the holographic being faze in and out several times

"You are indeed. Shall we start with the set up?" CPU2270 asked, holding out a hand towards Aidosana, "If you are ready, please take my hand and I will take you to the registration office to set up your gender, looks, and name and of course your race and attributes"

"I guess I should" Aidosana said lowly, as she noticed that she was standing in nothing but a pair of green shorts, and black tank top. Groaning in displeasure, Aidosana reached out and took the holographic beings hand, as they were engulfed in a bright white light.

After being able to re-open her eyes after she had closed them from the sudden brightness of the light that surrounded them, Aidosana glanced around, noticing there was several shadowed figures moving around talking to different Holographic beings like the one she had just meet

"Here is where you can chose your gender and appearance" CPU2270 stated, pointing towards a red circle two steps in front of Aidosana, "Please step into the circle"

"Okay" Aidosana whispered lowly, as she stepped forward only to be surrounded in a form of Japanese screen as she gasped loudly glancing around, just as a screen appeared before her flashing with an image of a male and a female.

Reaching her hand out slowly, Aidosana selected her gender, as another screen flashed before her. Raising a single brow, Aidosana selected her chosen appearance of short shoulder length white hair, red eyes, red plump lips, athletic physic. After choosing these attributes of her appearance, another screen came up asking her to pick her race, along with two special abilities. Sighing deeply, Aidosana looked through the different races before one caught her eye, the race was Vampiric. Giggling to herself, Aidosana selected her race and the abilities of Telepathy, and shape-shifting. Once she had done this, she was asked to save her choices so she could go on to finish her application.

Stepping out of the red circle when she was instructed to, Aidosana glanced around with a small smile touching her lips when she saw the holographic being from before walk towards her

"Wow, you have chosen the race Vampire. This means you are currently a fledgling. Now you must pick out your outfit, followed by your chosen user name. Are you ready Miss Fledgling?"

"Yeah, I guess I am" Aidosana said simply as she followed CPU2270 towards a desk, where she was asked to give over her real name, followed by her chosen name, "My name is Aidosana Botasuma. My chosen name is erm... DarkPrincess"

"DarkPrincess is currently available, is this okay with you?" The female Hologram asked, as Aidosana replied before glancing around, "Well then, welcome DarkPrincess to Double Life. From here on out, you will be address as DarkPrincess, and no one will know of your real name unless you give it out yourself. Is this understood?"

"Yes it is, thank you" Aidosana replied as she was given a small satchel containing money, deeds to a small property, and beginner's weapons

"If you would please follow CPU2270, he will take you to change, and then lead you into the world of Double Life. Please enjoy your new life"

"Thank you" Aidosana replied, before turning around, and following her guide.

After what seemed like an hour of choosing her outfit, to which Aidosana had chosen to wear a simple black mini skirt with a matching black tank top with a red floral design going up the right side, and a pair of knee high black boots. Once changed Aidosana picked out her weapons, as CPU2270 gave her the rules of the game, along with explanations of how things worked, Aidosana was then sent into the world Double Life where she would now go by the name of DarkPrincess.

DarkPrincess, glanced around the vast open grassy field, noticing several other newbie's doing their tutorials, like she had just finished, and was now fully equipped with two thigh daggers. Rolling her red eyes, DarkPrincess headed off towards the small town she could see in the distance. She already knew that it would take the equivalent of two hours to reach her destination, but she didn't seem to care as she began to run through the grassy fields, taking on the beasts that dared to attack the now level 7 Vampire. After looting the three grey wolves she had just killed effortlessly, and picking up two mythril daggers along with 487 gold pieces, DarkPrincess quickly went about equipping her new equipment, before continuing on her quest to her lodgings.

After reaching the small town by the name Mystic Sanctuary, DarkPrincess groaned lowly as she pulled out her small digital map to see where in this small town her lodgings were, when she was suddenly bumped into by a short male character

"Oh excuse me, I didn't see you there" A young males' voice sounded causing DarkPrincess to raise a curious brow and turn to glance at the short male, "You must be new here"

"I am how did you know?" DarkPrincess asked, looking over the short male, wandering what race this male character was

"It just a sixth sense, I am Yugi, nice to meet you" Yugi as he called himself said lightly, holding out his hand to DarkPrincess

"I am DarkPrincess, You have the same name as a friend of mine" DarkPrincess said softly, as she shook Yugis hand, "You wouldn't happen to go to Domino City High School would you?"

"Yes I do, how did you know Miss DarkPrincess?" Yugi asked, looking up at the slightly taller female with curious amethyst eyes

"Yugi Mouto?" DarkPrincess asked, receiving a small nod, "Wow, I didn't know my 'Geek Squadron' played this game" DarkPrincess teased winking

"A-Aidosana?" Yugi stuttered

"Shhhh I don't want people knowing I play this game" DarkPrincess hissed, crossing her arms over her chest

"Sorry... But we all play. Me, Joey, Tristan, Ryou and even Tea" Yugi explained, smiling brightly up at DarkPrincess

"Really? Though why didn't you pick a different name?" DarkPrincess asked, as Yugi took her hand and lead her over to a small tavern

"I wanted a different name, but the name I choose had already been taken, so I just used my real name" Yugi explained, before smiling and dragging DarkPrincess over to a small table where three other males were chatting about the missions they had to do, but couldn't because they lacked a certain race

"Hey, Yugi what took you so long!?" a Pale blue haired male asked, standing up to greet Yugi

"I was out looking for a Vampire, who could join us and found one" Yugi said cheerfully, before glancing towards DarkPrincess, "This is DarkPrincess, she is new to the game and she is of the Vampire Race"

"DarkPrincess? Nice name, I am Kefia, Level 15 rogue. This is Jou, a level 13 furry, that is Honda a level 16 Paladin and you have already met our Level 20 Mage" Kefia said softly, holding out his hand towards DarkPrincess

"Wow, I am a Level 7 Vampire. But it seems you already guessed that, it is nice to meet you all" DarkPrincess replied softly, taking Kefias hand, before receiving a small beeping, "erm... what was that?"

"Oh I just added you, open up your menu, and select friend requests" Yugi said softly, as everyone in the small group also began to add DarkPrincess, "Now we will always know when each other is online"

"That sounds brilliant, but what did you mean about that mission only a Vampire can help with?" DarkPrincess asked, glancing towards Kefia

"Oh that, there is a cave over to the south. Only a Level 15 Vampire can enter, as long as they have the Teleportation ability" Kefia explained, glancing at DarkPrincess before suddenly taking several steps back, "Bollicks! Guys it is that bastard. He just entered the tavern"

"Who?" DarkPrincess asked as she turned around to see a slightly tall, long white haired Vampiric race male enter the tavern, "Who is that?"

"A Level 25 Vampire, he has a habit of killing off the Fledgling Vampires, so stay away from him" Yugi explained, tugging on DarkPrincess's right arm, "Come on, me and Kefia will show you to your house, and explain some things about this world to you"

"Yeah okay" DarkPrincess replied, as she let Kefia push her lightly towards the door, just as the Vampire killing Vampire turned to stare at her, causing her breath to catch within her throat

"Hmph, another weak Vampire" The unnamed male spoke darkly, staring at DarkPrincess

"Oh piss off Akefia! This one is ours! You can't have this Vampire!" Kefia hissed, before pushing DarkPrincess out of the door and quickly taking her away from the tavern with Yugi in tow, "Try to stay away from him, all the time you are in this city, he cannot hurt you. But once you leave the city, you become fresh game to him"

"Okay, I will remember that. Thank you Kefia, though, you and him have similar names, have you ever thought that was weird?" DarkPrincess asked, tilting her head to the side after the three of them had stopped walking.

After spending about an hour just chatting, Kefia explained he had to log off for school in the morning, just as Yugi did as well both bidding DarkPrincess a goodbye as they all decided on a time to meet up the following day. After DarkPrincess was left alone, she glanced around the city and noticed that Akefia was watching her. Shuddering at the sight of the look dancing within the white haired vampires' eyes, DarkPrincess decided to also log off for the night

"Menu" DarkPrincess said softly, as her menu screen came up pausing everything around her, "Save, and log off" DarkPrincess stated clearly as she was suddenly surrounded by a pale green light, that indicated the game was saving before a darker green light engulfed her.

Gasping loudly, Aidosana found herself sitting at her laptop, with her laptop screen black and the words log-in flashing on the screen. Shaking her head, Aidosana quickly shut down her laptop, and got herself ready for bed. Though those red coloured eyes still haunted her thoughts, as she stared at her reflection, remembering the character called Akefia with the game Double Life. Sighing deeply, Aidosana walked over to her bed, pulled the quilt back and sat down, while she went about braiding her hair. Once her hair had been braided, Aidosana quickly curled up under her thick black covers, and soon found herself falling into a deep sleep instantly.

Bright lights filtered into the large black and red decorated room, causing sapphire coloured slanted eyes to flutter open, with a small groan of protest slipping from parted lips. Two slender alabaster arms stretched out from under the covers, as Sapphire eyes glanced towards the small alarm clock as it began going off, it was 6:45am and Aidosana had to get up and get her things together so she could rush to her best friend Ryous house for her morning shower. So throwing off her black covers, Aidosana noticed she was still wearing Touzukos black t-shirt that she had snatched the day before, smirking to herself at the black t-shirt, Aidosana could only giggle at the white print that read 'Little Bitches Bastard' A saying Aidosana remembered from when she was little, she remembered calling Touzuko Bakura her Bastard.

Shrugging off the memory, Aidosana jumped out of bed, grabbed for her school bag, her hair brush along with several hair ties, her bath towel and hair wrap, and even her toothbrush so she could also brush her teeth. She then pulled on Ryous skinny jeans she borrowed and headed straight for the front door, where she quickly slipped her shoes on before kicking them off and running into the kitchen to grab for her clean change of underwear and socks, then returned to the front door and replaced her shoes onto her feet before dashing out of the front door; remembering to first pick up the money and bill of the kitchen notice board, pocketing the Water bill into her back pocket, and the money to pay the bill after school. Aidosana made her way down the road towards the Bakura household, yawning as she walked, and thinking of how to wake up the Bakura twins to get them ready for school.

Finally reaching apartment 602 of east street apartment complex, Aidosana quickly checked the letter box, and just as Ryou had told her the night before over the phone, the front door key was waiting for her. Smiling tiredly, Aidosana quickly grabbed the key then proceeded to unlock Ryous front door, and paused instantly after opening the door at the sight that greeted her. Lying sprawled out in the doorway of the living area was Touzuko Bakura. Giggling tiredly, Aidosana quietly closed the front door after stepping past the thresh-hold and removed her shoes. She then quickly yet quietly walked past Touzukos sleeping body, as she made her way towards the bathroom just in time to see Ryou leaving his bedroom in his pj's

"M-morning Sana-Chan" Ryou said softly, as he glanced towards his best friend and tried not to laugh out loud at her appearance

"I don't do mornings Ryou, but hi" Aidosana said softly, before walking towards Ryou to give him a quick morning hug, as she pushed the boy away with a sleepy smirk, "Did you know your brother is sleeping in the doorway?"

"Again? He was in his room when I went to bed last night after coming of my game, he got home just after I got off the phone to you, and said he was going to his room and not to be bothered" Ryou said, even though he yawned several times, as he walked past Aidosana, "Anyway, Go take your shower, Ladies first"

"Yeah sure, thanks again Ryou. I promise to make it up to you" Aidosana said softly, as she quickly rushed into the first bedroom she came to, hoping it was Ryous, and dropped her stuff on the bed.

Aidosana then quickly grabbed her towels and headed straight for the bathroom, where she locked the door, turned the shower on, and stripped herself of her clothing, and stepped into the shower. Sighing a pleasant sigh of relief, Aidosana quickly went about washing her long platinum hair, before scrubbing her alabaster flesh.

Spending a good half an hour getting washed, Aidosana finally left the bathroom with her fluffy red towel wrapped tightly around her body, while a smaller black fluffy towel was wrapped around her hair. Several beads of water trickled down over her shoulders, as she walked towards Ryous bedroom to get changed, only to find that her school stuff wasn't sitting upon the younger twins bed. Raising a confused brow, Aidosana walked along the hallway and paused at the second bedroom door as she glanced inside, and saw Touzuko stood in his doorway seemingly staring at something. Tilting her head, Aidosana was about to say good morning, when Touzuko turned around to shout at Ryou when he saw Aidosana standing in nothing but her towel

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Touzuko hissed, "And why is your shit in my room!?"

"Well good bloody morning to you to! And my stuff is in your room because I was half asleep and thought I put it into Ryous room!" Aidosana hissed back, crossing her hands over her chest, while the clothes she had been wearing were folded up between her arms and chest, "Now move it, so I can grab my clothes and go change in Ryous bedroom"

"Is that my fucking t-shirt!?" Touzuko hissed, snatching the black t-shirt from Aidosanas arms

"Yeah it is, now out of my way"

"Hell no! Why did you have MY t-shirt!?" Touzuko shouted, staring dangerously at Aidosana who glared back

"Because I do! I stole it yesterday when I came round to change, and forgot my top, so go enjoy the smell of a real girl!" Aidosana hissed, pushing past Touzuko and ran into the elder twins bedroom, grabbed her things and left the bedroom as quickly as possible. Not even noticing that she had dropped her clean panties and bra

"I will get you for that, you bitch!" Touzuko hissed, turning around to storm into his room, noticing the black bra and matching panties on the floor beside his bed, "Oh for fuck sake!"

"What the bloody hell is going on up here!?" Ryous soft voice spoke up suddenly, glaring towards Touzuko who was walking out of his bedroom, "And why are you holding Sana-Chans bra and panties!?" Ryou gasped out, a crimson blush dusting across his cheeks

"That bitch left them in my room, and she stole my bloody t-shirt!" Touzuko shouted, as he stormed down towards Ryous bedroom door, "Oi! British little Bitch! You left your bra and pants in my bloody room!"

"You liar!" Aidosanas voice sounded from the other side of the bedroom door, as it suddenly opened, "You probably took them out of my bag! You HENTAI!" Aidosana screamed and snatched her underwear out of Touzukos hands while trying to keep her towel from falling to the ground, and slammed the door shut again.

After such an eventful morning at the Bakura house hold, Ryou and Aidosana had left Touzuko to himself, and headed off for school chatting and discussing their plans for the day. Once they reached the school, they were greeted by Yugi and the gang, and they all went off to home room.

During the whole day at school, Aidosana kept her distance from Touzuko, while explaining to her friends that she couldn't be dealing with the elder Bakura twin. Causing her friends to raise a curious brow, as Ryou explained the events of that morning, and causing Aidosana to groan lowly. During the whole school day, Aidosana kept her distance from Touzuko, who continuously spat spit balls at her, or kicked at her chair during classes. This continued for the whole day, until the end of the day, when Aidosana sighed in relief as she glanced towards Ryou who was chatting with Yugi

"So shall we ask that DarkPrincess on Double Life to join our group? She could really help us out on missions" Ryous soft voice spoke in a low whisper, causing Aidosana to giggle inwardly as she got up from her desk and walked over towards Yugi and Ryou

"Yeah, I am sure she will help us, as long as that damned Akefia doesn't get to her first" Yugi replied, with a deep sigh, before noticing Aidosana was standing behind Ryou, "Anyway, what time shall we get online today? I have that biology report to write before tomorrow, so I can get online at about 6pm the earliest"

"Yeah that cool, I can get online at 4pm, so if DarkPrincess comes online before you, I will see if she wants to join us" Ryou replied with a bright smile as slender arms wrapped around his shoulders

"Of course I will join your team, Kefia" Aidosana purred lovingly before laughing softly, "You think some Freak like that Akefia scares me?" Aidosanas voice spoke in a low whisper so that no one but Ryou could hear her

"Sana-Chan? You are..." Ryou started to speak before two pairs of hands covered his mouth

"Shut up Ryou-Kun, Don't tell anyone! Not even Joey, or even Tea and definitely not Tristan!" Aidosana hissed into her best friends' ear, before releasing her hands from around Ryous mouth, "But yes, DP is me. Now hush up, so we can get out of here"

"Done!" Ryou said happily as he quickly packed his bag up and said good bye to Yugi as he and Aidosana left the class room, and headed off home, "So what time will you be online?"

"Well, I have to go pay the water bill, so about 4:30 give or take" Aidosana replied softly, before bidding Ryou a goodbye and headed off towards town.

Later in the evening, Aidosana was finally able to sit her laptop, with the disk of her new game. Smiling softly to herself, Aidosana carefully opened the CD/DVD drive of her laptop, and carefully inserted the disk allowing the tray to close. While the laptop was installing her game Double Life, Aidosana got herself ready for bed, along with grabbing herself some drinks and snacks. Sitting back at the laptop, Aidosana reached for her headphones and microphone, and hit the log-in button when she was suddenly once again surrounded in a bright white light, and pulled into the world of Double Life once again.

**Author's Notes:**Wow second chapter written, I am really enjoying this story so far. The interactions between Aidosana and "Yami" Bakura, are the same as the interactions of boys and girls when I was in school. The Boys or Girls would bully the ones they liked. I am adding this sort of thing, because it is nausea for a lot of my older readers who knows of the whole "If a boy bullied or picked on a girl at little school he liked her" theory. I hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am writing it.


	3. Aphrodisiacs and Shadowy figures

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THE YGO UNIVERSE! I DO HOWEVER OWN AIDOSANA AND TOUYA!**

**Author's Notes:**Oh right, another chapter! This story is coming to me quicker than I thought it would originally, so I am really happy with it so far.

**WARNINGS:**** HETRO-RELATIONSHIP! GIRLxBOY! Adult themes, adult language and Detailed descriptive sex in later chapters!**

Fluttering red coloured eyes open, DarkPrincess found herself standing in the small town she had been in when she signed out, a small sigh slipped from her parted lips when she noticed that it was dark, and that there seemed to be no one around. Bringing up her menu, DarkPrincess looked at her friends' statuses, not one of them was online yet, and this caused for DarkPrincess to simply shrug her shoulders as she checked her equipment over and left the small town. Once outside the small town, DarkPrincess headed off to the west to level herself up enough to be able to help her friends with their mission.

While out fighting off different monsters that attacked, ranging from things called a 'Nekton' even a few 'Imps' and one or two strange dog like beasts called 'Behemoths' DarkPrincess noticed she had levelled up twice. Panting heavily with her hands on her knees, DarkPrincess caught a glimpse of long white hair flash past her. Gasping loudly, DarkPrincess quickly looted her kill before spinning on her heel to come face to face with Akefia. He was wearing a tight fitting black long sleeved t-shirt, with what looked like black leather trousers and boots that had chains going over the front. Gulping quietly, DarkPrincess glanced around the area, noticing several other races running off back towards the city, and causing her to cuss under her breath, just as Akefia reached a hand out towards DarkPrincess

"Don't touch me!" DarkPrincess hissed, stepping backwards and attempting to get away from this level 25 Vampire

"Oh, you think you can take me on? You are only a fledgling compared to me" Akefia hissed back at DarkPrincess, "You don't seem to take warnings well"

"What like staying away from you? Hah! Don't make me laugh!" DarkPrincess stated, folding her arms over her chest, "You are just simply a bully! Who likes picking on the weaker players. What, is there nothing better you can do? But pick on the new players?"

"You have a nice bark, but can you back it up?" Akefia hissed, before literally striking at DarkPrincess with one of his hidden knives.

Seeing the knife to late, DarkPrincess attempted to dodge the on-coming attack, and just barely missed with a slash to her upper left arm. Growling lowly, DarkPrincess un-hooked her thigh daggers, and launched an attack at Akefia, just missing him as he stepped out of the way, and slamming his knee up into DarkPrincess's stomach. Causing the weaker Vampire to drop to her knees, as she began coughing up blood and holding her stomach, her red eyes slowly closing from the pain within her stomach, allowing one last image to be seen before she passed out on the floor.

What seemed like several hours later, DarkPrincess fluttered her eyes open only to find herself lying in a large double bed, groaning lowly she pulled herself to sit up and look around. Only to see Akefia sitting in a nearby chair watching her

"Where the hell am I!?" DarkPrincess hissed, as she attempted to get out of bed

"I wouldn't be too hasty to get out of bed" Akefia growled, as he stood up and walked over to DarkPrincess, "You are at my place, I couldn't find your apartment in Mystic Sanctuary, so I brought you to Healing Springs Mansion"

"Why?" DarkPrincess questioned, as she looked around for a quick exit

"You have some spunk. I like that" Akefia stated, while shrugging his shoulders before sitting on the edge of the bed, "Plus, you little missy are the only other Vampire to actually attempt to attack me"

"Yeah well, you attacked me first!" DarkPrincess hissed, as she clenched her right fist, "And my name is DarkPrincess, not bloody missy!"

"Yeah I know, anyway. I have a proposition for you, DarkPrincess" Akefia purred lowly, as he watched the weaker of the two of them back up on the large double bed

"What is it? And what makes you think I will accept?" DarkPrincess asked, while making sure to keep her guard up, not wanting to be attacked by this psychotic player again

"I will help you level up, and help you get stronger so you can help those friends of yours with that little mission of theirs" Akefia stated simply, while watching DarkPrincess's every move

"Why would you do that? What do you want out of it!?" DarkPrincess shouted, as she swung her legs off the side of the double bed she had been sitting on, and glared towards Akefia, the Vampire killing Vampire

"I would do that, because I like your attitude. You remind me of someone. What I would get out of it, is your trust" Akefia stated simply, while standing up to stretch his arms above his head, "So want my help?"

"I guess... It would save them time if they have to help me level up. I guess if I accept your help, I would level up quicker" DarkPrincess replied lowly, thinking over the possibility of Akefia actually lying to her, "But how do I know, you won't double cross me?"

"How about we make a trade?" Akefia asked, walking over to an old worn looking chest and opening it, as he glanced towards DarkPrincess before reaching into the chest and pulling out three small sacks, "You can pick any one of these, to keep as leverage over my word"

"Oh really? How do I even know these things mean anything to you?" DarkPrincess questioned before taking the three small sacks from Akefias hand, and emptying their contents out onto the bed.

The first sack contained a small pendent, with intricate designs covering both sides of the gold coloured pendent. Scrunching up her nose, DarkPrincess placed the necklace back into the small sack, and emptied the second pouch to reveal a scroll, raising a curious brow, DarkPrincess unravelled the scroll to reveal that it was the deeds for the Healing Springs Mansion. Smirking she placed it to one side, as she looked over the third small sack to reveal what looked like a precious emerald stone within a silver basket.

Glancing between the gem and Akefia, DarkPrincess smirked, as she placed the deeds for Akefias mansion back into the small sack and tied it to her belt,

"So you want the deeds to my mansion?" Akefia asked, as he watched DarkPrincess un-fasten the clasp of the necklace and place it around her neck

"Nope, I will take the deeds and this necklace" DarkPrincess stated simply, "I know for a fact there is only one Emerald necklace in this entire place, it seems you have it, so I will take it with me. That will seal this truce" DarkPrincess stated simply, as she glanced back towards the bed, before looking around, "So what of mine do you want?"

"Nothing, you don't exactly have anything I am interested in" Akefia stated simply, while watching DarkPrincess with eager eyes, "Anyway, shall we begin your training 'Princess'"

"It's DarkPrincess!" DarkPrincess hissed, glaring towards Akefia while crossing her arms over her chest

"Not anymore it ain't, I alone will call you Princess from now on. Understood? Now let's go before I change my mind" Akefia hissed, walking towards the window of the bedroom and jumping out within a blink of an eye.

Spending what seemed like hours of running around, levelling up, and fighting off a multitude of monsters, DarkPrincess finally dropped to her knees gasping for air. When suddenly she was surrounded in a pale blue light, as she was lifted into the air with a soft ringing sound echoing into the fields, and causing Akefia to spin around to watch as DarkPrincess gasped out loudly and was about to scream out when she suddenly vanished, then reappeared behind Akefia before dropping to the floor

"Oof! Hey! Get of me!" Akefia hissed, as he tried to push DarkPrincess off of his body

"W-What happened?" DarkPrincess asked, as she jumped up and off of Akefia, looking around slightly panicked when she noticed pale blue hair running in their direction

"You just levelled up to level 12 and gained the Ability to Teleport" Akefia stated simply, as he pulled himself to his feet, while dusting his trousers off before looking up at DarkPrincess, "So, how did it feel?"

"What being dragged into the air then dropped on you? Actually it felt great! Can I do it again?" DarkPrincess exclaimed with a bright smile, as she heard her name being shouted from behind her

"DarkPrincess! Are you okay!?" Kefias voice sounded worried, as he came running up to DarkPrincess with Yugi, Jou and Honda following him, "What are you doing here!? Get away from DarkPrincess! She is with us"

"Hmph, Think again little boy. Princess here is mine till she is a level 15 Vampire for your stupid mission" Akefia hissed, stepping forward, "Come on Princess"

"Actually, I am going to rest for a while. All those fights have taken it out of me, Maybe we can do some more tomorrow, you can show me how to control this new ability of mine" DarkPrincess stated simply as she turned on her heel and was about to walk off when she suddenly vanished then reappeared in the air and falling on top of Her friends, "Oh bugger!"

"What the... DarkPrincess you've learnt the Teleportation ability already!?" Honda questioned, as he easily managed to push DarkPrincess off of himself and stand up before reaching his hand out to help her up, when once again she vanished and reappeared in the air, and was about to drop when Akefia used his own teleportation ability to catch her and drop her to her feet safely

"Menu! Switch DarkPrincess's Teleportation ability to 'Ask before use' then save settings" Akefia demanded, while still holding DarkPrincess within his arms, "That should control it for you"

"Erm... T-Thanks, Akefia" DarkPrincess murmured lowly, as she pushed the stronger vampire away from her, and walked over to her friends, "I think I will log off for tonight, once I return to the safety of my lodgings"

"Yeah sure, I'll help you DarkPrincess" Kefia spoke up, taking DarkPrincess's hand, and walking off away from the group, but not before watching Akefia send a gift over to DarkPrincess then vanishing himself.

When Kefia and DarkPrincess reached Mystic Sanctuary, they both release a sigh of relief before walking through the small town towards a large apartment complex. DarkPrincess quickly checked her digital map for the exact location of her apartment, so she could show Kefia where it was, so he could take her directly to her room to make sure she was safe and sound. Once inside the small little apartment, Kefia stayed with DarkPrincess for a little while longer as the two began to talk about what had happened. Kefia explaining that he couldn't get online sooner as his brother was being an ass before he stormed off and knocked Kefias internet loose so that he had to reboot the whole system, Causing DarkPrincess to ask

"Wait, Touzuko knocked your internet off? What a bastard" DarkPrincess said simply, while crossing her arms over her chest

"Yeah he did, and because his internet connection is different to mine, he was able to go surf the internet and watch his pron. While I had to reboot my modem so I could sign in, Yugi was having issues with connecting to the server, and Jou was with Honda at the arcade" Kefia explained, groaning lowly before glancing up to DarkPrincess, "I'm really sorry DarkPrincess, I should of been online two hours ago"

"Wait what time is it?" DarkPrincess asked with a panicked sound to her voice

"When I managed to sign in it was 6pm, it most likely 6:45pm now. Why?" Kefia asked softly, noticing the look of panic within DarkPrincess's eyes

"I have to log off now, I haven't eaten my dinner. What time are you logging off?" DarkPrincess asked, staring at her companion as he chuckled lightly

"I won't be signing out till about 10 pm, we don't have school in the morning so we can play most of the night"

"Brilliant, give me about an hour and half, and I will be back, after I have had my dinner and had a nice hot shower" DarkPrincess stated simply, as she lightly pushed her companion out of her apartment and sat down upon her bed, "Menu, Save and Log off"

After fluttering her eyes open, Aidosana groaned lowly to herself as she glanced towards the clock on her laptop as it turned 7:15pm. Sighing deeply, Aidosana pushed her computer chair away from her desk, before stretching her arms above her head with a small yawn, when suddenly a low grumbling sound echoed around her bedroom. Groaning irritatedly, Aidosana stood up while brushing off her school skirt, and immediately got herself changed into her Pyjamas, before heading towards the kitchen to make a start on cooking her dinner.

While in the kitchen giving the hot pan of rice a quick stir, the house phone began ringing loudly through the house, and causing Aidosana to growl lowly before sauntering into the living room to grab for the portable receiver, as she placed it to her ear

"Hello?" Aidosana asked, trying to sound as polite as possible while grinding her teeth

"Hey Sana, it me Touya. I won't be home again today" A young sounding voice echoed, causing Aidosana to groan lowly

"Yeah sure Touya, let me guess you are staying at Mariks again because this time you can't walk from being shagged so hard?" Aidosana questioned, while walking back into the kitchen to check on the rice that was almost cooked

"No actually, Ishizu has asked me to stay the night, because Marik and Mariku are fighting again" The young voice that belonged to Touya as she called herself stated, though it was evident within her voice she wasn't happy about it, "I was honestly wanting to come home for your homemade cooking, to catch up on what I have missed about you and Touzuko, and watching films with you"

"Touya, listen to me, there is nothing going on between me and that British bastard. Plus I have so much homework to go through by Monday, I wouldn't be able to sit and watch films. So don't worry about it okay?" Aidosana replied softly, while stirring the rice again before turning the top right hob on to heat through the chilli sauce

"Okay sis, well I should be home tomorrow afternoon, we can get take out and watch films then okay?"

"Yeah sure, I will see you tomorrow. I have to go my dinner is almost cooked" Aidosana said softly, stirring the sauce and taking the rice of the hob to start serving it up

"Okay Sana, see you tomorrow. Oh before I forget, I am expecting a parcel to turn up-"

"It turned up this morning; it is in your room sitting on your bed. Now back to playing with Mariku and Marik" Aidosana teased just before hanging up with a low groan slipping from her slightly parted lips.

After Aidosana had eaten her dinner, while doing some of her English Homework, She noticed her cell phone flashing. Raising a curious brow as to why she hadn't noticed it had gone off, Aidosana reached over to see she had one new text message, flipping her phone open Aidosana opened the new message with a low sigh as she read it

'Sana-Chan, when you get back online meet me and Ryou at the tavern. Apparently that Akefia wants to chat with us all. See you when you get online, Luv Yugi x'

Rolling her eyes, Aidosana closed her phone before glancing at the time with a low groan, before taking her plate and cutlery down into the kitchen to wash up before returning to her bedroom to re-enter her game. Once back at her room, Aidosana quickly plugged her headphones in along with her charger, and moved her laptop over to her bed where she curled up under the covers, and hit log-in on the screen after loading the game with a small sigh.

Fluttering open red eyes, DarkPrincess looked around briefly before a small dinging sounded. Opening up her menu she noticed the unopened gift she had received, raising a curious brow, DarkPrincess opened the gift to be greeted with a pair of black leather trousers with a matching corset and a small message attached that read

'For you Princess, you deserve them. From Akefia'

Growling lowly, DarkPrincess looked over the new items noticing they had better strength and defence points than her current attire. Thinking over the difference briefly, DarkPrincess quickly changed her attire in the menu with a small giggle before leaving her apartment to go meet up with her friends at the tavern.

As DarkPrincess reached the tavern, she could hear Yugi and Kefia talking as she opened the tavern doors to see Kefia sitting at one of the tables, while Yugi was glaring at Akefia who was sitting on the table with a smug look on his face. Rolling her eyes skyward, DarkPrincess walked over to the table as placed her hand upon Yugis shoulder while glaring at the stronger Vampire

"Leave him alone, you big bully" DarkPrincess hissed, causing Kefia to glance towards her, "And thank you for the new outfit, it kind of suits me"

"You are welcome; however I wasn't doing anything to him. I just simply stated that there mission is only open for another 5 hours" Akefia stated, causing Yugi to grumble under his breath

"Oh dear, I ain't a level 15 though, so I can't help with the mission" DarkPrincess explained sadly, as Kefia laughed out loudly

"That isn't why Yugi is in a strop, he is stropping because Akefia has offered us one of two choices" Kefia explained, causing DarkPrincess to look towards him, to notice the pale blue haired rogue also had new attire and Yugi just huffed and walked off to the bar to provisions

"What are the choices?" DarkPrincess asked, glaring towards Akefia

"I can take you out to the level 20 fighting grounds, to level you up quicker so you can go do that mission with Kefia here. Or, I do it for them" Akefia stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders, "However your little mage friend doesn't want my help"

"Well, me levelling up quicker would help, right Kefia? But to be honest if the big bully here can do this mission with you quicker, wouldn't it be easier?" DarkPrincess enquired, gaining a low grumble from Kefia who sighed deeply before answering

"He wants to take you to do the mission, and you bring back the reward alone. None of us are allowed to help, not even Yugi, who has the ability to heal the party. I would rather he took you to level up" Kefia began to explain with a low sigh, "However, by the time you levelled high enough and got back here, we would only have about an hour to finish the mission, and it takes an hour to get there. So I want to trust you DarkPrincess, I was made the group leader, and I think you could do it"

"But, I don't know the way there or back" DarkPrincess stated, panic lacing her red eyes

"That is why we needed a level 15 teleportation user, once you get inside and grab the reward you teleport straight back to the nearest safe zone, while contacting your party with the call option in the menu to let them know where you are" Kefia explained lowly, before glaring at Akefia who was smiling smugly

"Okay, fine. I will go with Akefia, get the reward and item needed and get back here ASAP" DarkPrincess stated, placing her hands on her hips, "I don't want you failing this mission, especially since I have looked into this mission, and the reward for it is a rogues pendent. So I will go with Akefia and get it"

"You will?" Both Kefia and Yugi asked in unison, causing Akefia to smirk

"Yes. We will be back ASAP" DarkPrincess hissed, grabbing Akefias wrist and pulling him off the table with a low growl, "Come on then, might as well hurry up and finish this mission, so I can get away from you"

"As you wish Princess" Akefia stated nonchalantly as he walked out of the tavern with DarkPrincess in tow.

Reaching their destination within 65minutes, DarkPrincess gasped out loudly as she leaned forward placing her hands upon her knees while glancing around the nasty smelling area. Akefia and herself were in some form of a cave, that stank of old men, sweaty feet and rotten fish. DarkPrincess almost hurled as she felt a gentle hand upon her shoulder

"Come on, we only have to go past that river down there, then we will be at the blocked path that leads to Dragons Dungeon" Akefia said softly, noticing how DarkPrincess was struggling to stomach the stench of the area, "Here, take this, and use this to cover your mouth and nose, it will help with the smell"

"Ugh... Thanks...A-Akefia" DarkPrincess murmured lowly, as she quickly took the small beige pill Akefia handed her, followed by wrapping the black cloth around her mouth and nose before glancing towards Akefia, "This place really does stink, I'd shoot myself if my real world house smelt like this"

"Haha, Yeah I bet. You seem like the type to want everything perfect, no offence" Akefia said lightly, taking DarkPrincess's hand, "Come on a little further, there shouldn't be any more monsters in here anyway, that is why it smells so bad"

"Yeah alright, but let go of my hand" DarkPrincess hissed, snatching her hand away from Akefias, before following his lead deeper into the cave.

Soon enough they came to a fork way, one path leading down to what seemed like a grassy area, while the other only seemed to lead into darkness. Raising a curious brow, DarkPrincess was about to question what way they should go, when Akefia grabbed for her hand and told her to run as fast as she could. Gasping out loudly, DarkPrincess was about to retort when the sound of something rolling towards them echoed louder, and causing both of them to run down into the darker path. DarkPrincess's eyes seemed to glow in the dark, along with Akefias. Both more able to see in the darkness, when they both suddenly stopped

"Here we are, I will be right back" Akefia said simply, releasing DarkPrincess's hand as he vanished.

DarkPrincess groaned out lowly, as she glanced around in the dark noticing there was something sparkling off to her right. Raising a curious brow, she was just about to go investigate, when she felt a hand touch her shoulder

"I wouldn't try it; it is attached to the dragon guarding this area" Akefias voice sounded in a low whisper

"What do you mean a dragon!?" DarkPrincess shouted, glaring towards Akefia

"The one you just woke up, teleport!" Akefia shouted, grabbing DarkPrincess's wrist and forcing her to teleport with him out of the cave, thought not before the dragon snarled and breath a lilac coloured cloud over DarkPrincess's back just as they teleported out of the cave.

Gasping out loudly, DarkPrincess winced as she fell on top of something that seemed somewhat soft, and moving below her. DarkPrincess didn't even want to move until she heard a low groan coming from beneath her, so she quickly glanced down to see that she was practically straddling Akefia. A deep crimson blush dusted across her cheeks, as Akefia fluttered his eyes open and meeting with hers

"Care to get off?" Akefia asked lowly, a faint blush dusting his own cheeks, as he tried to advert his eyes from DarkPrincess's but couldn't seem to

"I would love to, but I erm... can't seem to move..." DarkPrincess whispered, noticing how she was somehow slowly moving forward, "What is happening!?"

"Shit! How would I know!? This is why I don't let other Vampires stay alive!" Akefia hissed, as he attempted to push the female above him off, but only succeeding in pulling her closer as their lips met in a brief touch causing several sparks to light around them.

DarkPrincess noticing the sparks attempted to pull back, only to find that she couldn't as Akefia pulled her closer murmuring lowly against her lips

"You owe me for this" With his words spoken, Akefia carefully gripped at DarkPrincess's hair and tugged her forward forcing them both to completely lock lips and kiss.

Both their cheeks flamed crimson, as their bodies began to glow a faint shade of red, which seemed to get darker just as the two of them were thrown apart. Akefia going flying into a nearby tree while DarkPrincess went flying into the side of a small ruined building, both yelped out in slight pain as Akefia opened his eyes to see DarkPrincess's body half a mile away from his own, and barely breathing

"Bollocks!" Akefia hissed, as he rushed over to DarkPrincess's body, and picked her up carefully before teleporting them both back to the tavern in Mystic Sanctuary.

Upon entering the tavern, Akefia noticed Kefia sitting alone at a table in the far back, so he quickly yet carefully sent him a quick telepathic message to meet him around the back of the tavern. Once he sent the message and seeing Kefia glance up with worried eyes, Akefia indicated with a nod over his shoulder, before leaving the tavern with DarkPrincess still within his arms; as he walked around the back of the tavern, when he heard Kefia running around the other side

"What did you do to her!?" Kefia shouted, seeing the state DarkPrincess was in as Akefia laid her down against the wall

"I didn't do anything to her! That bloody dragon woke up, the one that sleeps in that cave" Akefia stated, before growling lowly, "He must have realised we were both Vampires, and must of sprayed Princess here with the Vampire Aphrodisiac"

"You mean... you and... You touched DarkPrincess!?" Kefia shouted, as he pushed Akefia away from DarkPrincess

"Have you ever been forced to kiss another of your own damned bloody race!? Just be thankful I know how to prevent that spell from taking over! If I didn't you wouldn't have a pure Vampire lying behind you!" Akefia shouted back, before rummaging through his black satchel, "Here, the Rogue pendent, Furry Crystal, and 50,000 Gold Pieces"

"You got it? Then the Dragon attacked after you got it?" Kefia asked, looking the pendent over with a small gleam within his eyes, "Thanks though"

"Don't mention it, now have you got any rubies on you? I can make a pendent at the synthesis shop, to prevent that spell being cast on Princess again, but I am short five rubies" Akefia asked, looking up at Kefia, from his crouched spot on the floor, keeping an eye on DarkPrincess

"Yeah, I have 6 rubies. You can have them, there isn't anything I can synthesis at the shop, not for another two levels anyway" Kefia explained, handing over a small red pouch containing the said rubies, "What is wrong with her anyway?"

"I forced her to sleep; do you seriously think I would shag someone I don't bloody know? And while they are under a spell at that? Give me some bloody credit" Akefia hissed, taking the pouch with a low groan, "I'll be back in five minutes, just keep an eye on her"

"Yeah sure" Kefia replied, as he sat down beside his female companion, and watched as Akefia ran across the street and straight into the synthesis shop.

Not even fifteen minutes later, DarkPrincess fluttered her eyes open to see Kefia staring down at her with worried eyes, groaning lowly while shifting slightly DarkPrincess noticed there was a slight weight within her right hand. Glancing down weakly, DarkPrincess noticed the bright Ruby Necklace upon a silver chain, as she glanced back up at Kefia with worried eyes

"Where am I? Where did Akefia go?"

"Welcome back DarkPrincess, Akefia is just off getting some materials and gold, and you are back at Mystic Sanctuary" Kefia said softly, helping DarkPrincess to stand up slowly, "Oh instructions for you, you have to put that necklace on, and keep it on at all costs"

"How come?" DarkPrincess asked, looking over the ruby

"Because Akefia got it for you, it is one of the few Synthesised Ruby Necklaces to protect Vampires from certain sex spells" Kefia explained with disgust lacing his words, "Akefia made it, because I can't synthesis anything yet"

"A sex spell!? What happened to me!?" DarkPrincess screamed, as she felt a light nudge against her arm as she spun around to come face to face with Akefia, "YOU! What did you do to me!?"

"Saved your Game Self's sweet Virginity! Got a problem with that!? Or would you of rather I had just shagged you through the effects of what the dragon sprayed you with!?" Akefia shouted back at DarkPrincess, his eyes glowing red

"Wha-" DarkPrincess started before feeling Kefia place his hand over her mouth

"DarkPrincess, you saw a dragon in that cave right?" Kefia asked, receiving a small nod, "Well, if two of the same race enter its lair, it sprays the female of that race or the more feminine of that race with an aphrodisiac spell, which causes the two races to enter into a form of heat. If it hadn't of been for Akefia, your character wouldn't be pure anymore, and you would of had to of engaged into an in game marriage with the one who takes your virginity" Kefia explained lowly, to which caused DarkPrincess's eyes to widen in fear

"Wait, you had the chance to rape me, and you saved me instead?" DarkPrincess asked lowly, staring towards Akefia who just rubbed the back of his neck

"Yeah, anyway I kept my word, I want the deeds back, and the emerald necklace you were holding onto so I wouldn't break my promise to help you out" Akefia stated nonchalantly while holding out his hand.

DarkPrincess sighed deeply, as she untied the small sack from her belt and handed it over to Akefia, before removing the emerald necklace from around her neck, and handed it back to Akefia. Once the two exchanged the items, Akefia bid Kefia along with DarkPrincess a good bye, and left the small town without even looking back. Once the level 25 vampire was out of sight, DarkPrincess sighed deeply as she received a new gift and message. Opening her menu, DarkPrincess saw the Emerald necklace in her gift box with a small message attached

'Sorry for shouting at you, keep the necklace. It looked nice on you anyway, I have added the directions for the Healing Springs Mansion to your visited locations. If you ever want to test your strength against me, just come find me. From Akefia'

Staring wide eyed at the message, DarkPrincess closed the menu and looked towards Kefia as she asked him to join her at her apartment quickly. Receiving a concerned nod, DarkPrincess took Kefias wrist and guided him back to her small apartment. Where the two sat and spoke without being interrupted

"So he gave you the necklace back?" Kefia asked lowly

"Yeah, I don't know why. He even apologised for shouting at me" DarkPrincess said softly, fingering the chain of the emerald necklace

"Well, that is strange, Akefia is known by even some of the older players, as the brute murderer in this game. He has a kill count of 159,999 kills. That is the highest kill count so far" Kefia explained simply, before glancing towards the small window in DarkPrincess's room

"That is a lot of kills, I think I have killed about 1,568 at the moment" DarkPrincess stated proudly, before laying back on her bed, "Anyway, I think I will log out. I have had enough excitement for one day. Plus my sister is back tomorrow, so I may not get a chance to log in"

"Don't worry about it, If you can log in though, send me a message so I can come join you if I can" Kefia said softly, as he ruffled DarkPrincess's hair, "Anyway, I am going to go find Jou and give him the Furry Crystal Akefia gave me, then go find Yugi. Also here is your share of the reward money" Kefia explained softly handing DarkPrincess a small pouch containing 15,000 gold pieces

"This isn't right, wasn't it 10,000 each?" DarkPrincess enquired, receiving a small chuckle

"Nah, You and Akefia got 15,000 each because you actually did the mission, I will share the 20,000 left between me and Yugi" Kefia said softly as he headed towards the door, "Anyway night DarkPrincess"

"Okay, Night Kefia. See you tomorrow hopefully" DarkPrincess said softly, with a small yawn as she watched her male companion leave her apartment.

Sighing to herself, DarkPrincess quickly sent a thank message to Akefia, before saving and logging off while allowing herself to sleep. However just as she was about to log off she saw a dark shadow figure moving towards her, and just as she was about to cancel her log out command everything went black.

**Author's Notes:** oopppss hehe, hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, sorry for the cliff-hanger though. Need to keep you all wanting more, so you will be waiting for the next chapter. This will be posted by the end of the week.


	4. Ryous admirer and Aidosanas anger

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THE YGO UNIVERSE! I DO HOWEVER OWN AIDOSANA AND TOUYA!**

**Author's Notes:**Oh right, another chapter! This story is coming to me quicker than I thought it would originally, so I am really happy with it so far, I know I left it with a cliff-hanger, but I really wanted to keep you all hanging on what would happen in the fourth instalment. So the long and awaited wait is finally over, I hope you all enjoy.

**WARNINGS:**** HETRO-RELATIONSHIP! GIRLxBOY! Adult themes, adult language and Detailed descriptive sex in later chapters!**

Growling to herself, Aidosana punched her bed as she stared at the black screen with the word log-in flashing in red. Lowering the screen, Aidosana quickly looked up the game on the internet, and began browsing the pages for some sort of clue as to what she saw in her room when she had logged off. Sighing deeply, Aidosana was about to give up when something caught her attention. It was a description of a player seeing a shadowy figure just before signing out, and it missing when they signed back in. Raising a curious brow, Aidosana opened the link for the page as she noticed an image of the shadowy figure, and the description listed below of possible things that could happen to a person's character, which she began reading through

'_A Shadow stalker is known within the world of Double Life, though it has seemed to be harmless, many players have suffered the loss of their characters and levels, and having to restart the game choosing a different name as their original character was still considered alive, and living in the world of Double Life. _

_On other occasions, players have reported seeing a shadowy figure before logging off, yet when they have signed back into the game; they were still in the same place they were when they signed out. However others have mentioned logging back in to find themselves in a dark room. _

_There is unfortunately only one possible way to get out of the dark room, which is having a friend of a higher level than yourself and of the same race, so that they can literally free you. Certain races have to go through a thorough check of their belongings before sending out a call for help to their friends. As some items maybe missing and you may not be able to regain those items again, especially the rare mission items gained from completing certain missions. _

_Rogues must check they still hold the rogue pendent which increases their abilities, and allows them to attain one ability from any other race they so choose._

_Furries must check their equipment, as well as their furry crystals and money. It seems the Shadow stalker enjoys stealing Furry Crystals._

_Paladins must check for their equipment and clothing as well as their money._

_Mages must check all of their abilities, attire, weapons, and housing deeds._

_Witches must check if they still have their chosen familiars, along with money._

_And Finally the Race of Vampires._

_Vampires must check they still hold their rare ruby necklaces* along with for the female Vampires their purity. Which they can check in their status section of their menu by scrolling down to sexuality. Male Vampires must check to make sure they are still male; Yes Shadow Stalkers will castrate male Vampires, while they rape female Vampires. _

_If you do find that, you are a female Vampire that has had the hassle of having a Shadow Stalker take you and your purity, please contact the help desk and at: .com From there fill in the form, we will help you return you back to a date and time before the shadow stalker attacked._

_Ruby Necklace* The Ruby Necklace that can only be synthesised at the Synthesis shops around Double Life, can only be made by Level 25 Vampires or higher, and can only be given as a gift to a friend or chosen spouse. Only one maybe made per Vampire.'_

Growling darkly to herself, Aidosana quickly grabbed her mobile phone and dialled Ryous house phone. Pushing her laptop off to the side her bed, as she climbed out of bed and started pacing around the room with her fist clenched when she heard the familiar click of the phone being answered

"Hello?" Ryous sleepy voice sounded

"Ryou did I just wake you?" Aidosana asked quickly, with panic lacing her words

"No I was just about to go to bed, what is wrong?" Ryou asked, suddenly waking up when he heard the panic lacing Aidosanas words

"Ryou, there was a bloody Shadow Stalker in my room! I just read up on them and I could lose my characters purity! I don't have a Vampire companion, so my character will be raped if I can't get help to her. What should I do?" Aidosana explained, fear was evident within her voice, as she heard Ryou kick at something

"Hang on... Touzuko! WAKE UP!" Ryous voice shouted, when a loud bang and grumble sounded from over the phone, "Have you ever played a game called Double Life? Fuck! I thought you would of said yes, One of my companions is about to lose their characters purity... urgh the game you idiot! Don't worry about it I'll ask someone else to help... Sana, sign in as quickly as you can, I'm just about to sign back in and I will go find Akefia and see if he can get to you in time" Ryou explained as the sound of a computer making a bell chiming sounded

"Okay, Please be quick, I don't know if he will be able to track me down though" Aidosana explained, sitting on her bed and getting ready to sign back in

"He will, High Level Vampires can sense other Vampires no matter their level" Ryou explained simply, "Anyway Log back in I will try and find you with Akefia. See you soon" Ryou stated before hanging up.

Aidosana could only sigh, as she placed her phone on her bedside table and logged back into the world of Double Life.

Fluttering red eyes open, DarkPrincess glanced around to see that she was in a small purple room. She had chains around her ankles, while her hands were free. Quickly loading up her menu DarkPrincess quickly checked her status and sexuality to see that she was still pure. Sighing a sigh of relief, she received a sudden friend request. Raising her brow, DarkPrincess quickly checked the request and smiled to herself as she quickly accepted and opened up a telepathic chat

'Akefia?'

'Yeah, where are you? I can't find you on the map' Akefias voice sounded, causing DarkPrincess to sighed deeply

'I don't know, I am trapped in a purple room. My ankles are chained to a wall...ouch...'

'Princess!?'

'That hurt, I think the chains are laced in something, because my skin is burning... I'm really scared...' DarkPrincess murmured lowly, as she choked back a small sob

'Found you! Try to hold out Princess, I will be about twenty minutes' Akefias voice sounded causing DarkPrincess to sigh weakly when suddenly the sound of a commotion sounded

'Akefia? Is that you? Causing that commotion?'

'Yep, won't be long, I promise you Princess' Akefia stated softly, though it was evident from the tone of his voice that he was surely pissed off

"WHERE ARE YOU HIDING HER!?" Akefias voice sounded in the hallways, DarkPrincess jumped at the sound, as she tried to move to signal her location, "Out of my bloody way! You stole something that doesn't belong to you! NOW GIVE HER BACK!"

"A-Akefia!" DarkPrincess Shouted, as suddenly the door to the room she was in busted open, revealing a very pissed of Level 26 male Vampire, "Quickly"

"Give me a second" Akefia hissed through gritted teeth as he vanished, then reappeared seconds later holding onto DarkPrincess's hand as he glared towards the shadowy figure growling towards them, "Do you trust me Princess?"

"Trust you? Your asking me this now!?" DarkPrincess shouted, staring at the male before her

"Do you trust me!? YES OR NO!?" Akefia shouted, turning to stare at DarkPrincess who nodded quickly, "Good, then forgive me, but..." Akefia started before leaning closer to DarkPrincess and crushing his lips harshly against DarkPrincess's.

Gasping at the sudden action, DarkPrincess was about to fight back when she felt her body begin to tingle, and bright sparks started emanating from both her own and Akefias bodies; as the chains around DarkPrincess's ankles melted away and the two began to hover into the air. Groaning lowly, DarkPrincess closed her eyes and placed her hands upon Akefias shoulders, as their bodies suddenly frizzled before vanishing, then suddenly reappearing upon a large double bed, with Akefia leaning over DarkPrincess. Slowly breaking the kiss that seemed to free DarkPrincess, Akefia slowly opened his eyes to gaze down into the slowly fluttering open red eyes that met his

"W-Wow... W-what was that for?" DarkPrincess asked weakly, staring back up into the darker shade of red eyes that were above her

"I need to ask you something, Will you become my mate?" Akefia asked lowly, a faint tinge dusting his cheeks

"Your mate!?" DarkPrincess exclaimed, staring wide eyed at the male above her

"Yes, will you become my Vampire queen? I really like you, and want to keep you safe" Akefia explained softly, as he lightly brushed the thumb of his right hand over DarkPrincess's cheek

"I... Do I have to answer now? I mean I hardly know you, and this is only my second day here" DarkPrincess replied, a faint blush tracing her cheeks

"I know, I can wait for your answer. I just don't want you getting hurt, especially by the Shadow Stalkers. Getting your purity back is next to impossible, and to be honest I'd rather see you stay pure, then be raped by one of them things" Akefia stated, threw gritted teeth while staring back into DarkPrincess's eyes

"I will give you my answer, in a few weeks. Until then we can get to know each other... If you want that is" DarkPrincess replied softly, when the sound of a wooden door being knocked caught their attention, "You should get that"

"Yeah, give me a second" Akefia stated, before jumping off of his bed and walking over to the window and peering out to see pale blue hair, "What do you want rogue!?"

"Akefia, I need your help! DarkPrincess, she is in major danger!" Kefias voice sounded, causing DarkPrincess to gasp loudly before running over to the window

"She is already safe, I noticed something was off at Mystic Sanctuary after leaving, and saw the Shadow stalkers. I was keeping a tab on Princess, considering she is the only other vampire in this area. I knew they would go for her, so I waited for them to leave, but they didn't and Princess went missing of the maps" Akefia explained as DarkPrincess peered down smiling brightly

"Thank you anyway Kefia"

"DarkPrincess! Thank heavens you are safe, it took me ages to find this place. But Thank you Akefia, it means a lot to me. DarkPrincess is my best friend outside of this game, I should off been the one protecting her. So it means a lot, Akefia" Kefia spoke up, admitting his thanks, with a weak smile

"Don't mention it; Princess will stay here so she can log off. That way her character will stay safe, as nothing can get in here" Akefia announced smugly, though it was evident he only wanted to keep the female vampire safe.

"Okay, thank you Akefia. DarkPrincess, Log out now, it almost 1am" Kefia replied, before suddenly vanishing

"Where'd he go?" DarkPrincess replied weakly, looking towards Akefia

"He just logged off, that is all. You should do the same. Sleep well Princess, Hope to see you later" Akefia said lightly kissing DarkPrincess's cheek before he to vanished.

DarkPrincess then followed suit, she brought up her menu then saved her game before logging off again. With a deep sigh, a pale green light surrounded DarkPrincess before darkening and everything slowly went black.

Groaning lowly, Aidosana fluttered her long black lashes open, to the smell of bacon cooking. Raising a curious brow, Aidosana glanced towards the small alarm clock sitting upon her on bedside table, and screamed loudly when she noticed that it was already 1:15pm. Jumping quickly out of bed, Aidosana ran into her bathroom and quickly showered. Spending a good twenty minutes washing her hair and body, Aidosana got dried and dressed into a pair of her black skinny jeans, and one of her many summer tank tops, before leaving her room with a single hand towel within her hands. Reaching the top of the stairs, Aidosana could hear murmurings of two people talking in the kitchen. Raising her brow curiously, Aidosana walked down the stairs while drying her hair, when she paused in the doorway of the kitchen to see Ryou sat at the dinner table, while a young tanned figure was cooking

"Sorry I only just woke up" Aidosana murmured weakly, causing milk chocolate brown eyes to glance towards her, "Afternoon Ryou-Chan, Touya-Chan"

"Morning Sana-Chan, Touya let me in. Did you sleep alright?" Ryou asked, as Aidosana walked over to the fridge to grab herself a bottle of water

"Yeah I did in the end, thanks for last night though" Aidosana replied softly, tapping her sisters arm, "Touya? Is everything okay?"

"Erm... Yeah I am fine, why are you asking?" Touya as she was called replied, her voice laced with an arousing Egyptian accent

"Because you are a vegetarian, and cooking bacon?" Aidosana stated simply, as she lightly nudged her sister out of the way, and plated up the bacon when something caught her attention, "What happened Touya?"

"N-nothing, I'm fine" Touya murmured lowly, as she glanced up at her sister with a bright smile hoping to advert the attention from the major bruising forming around Touyas right eye

"Which one of them Egyptian bastards hit you!?" Aidosana screamed, causing Touya to flutter her eyes open, and stare wide eyed at her angry sister, "TELL ME!"

"M-Mariku... it was accident, honest!" Touya tried to reassure her sister, as Aidosana grabbed for one of her many knives

"Where the fuck is he!?" Aidosana hissed, clenching her knife tightly, however when Touya refused to answer, "Tell me now!"

"He with Zuko, Sana-Chan" Ryou murmured, noticing how angry his best friend was getting, "Leave Touya here, they should be at my place"

"He better fucking run then!" Aidosana shouted, as she stormed towards the front door.

Not even bothering to slip her shoes on, Aidosana ran through the streets, her knife securely placed in the back of her trousers, her bare feet splashing through several puddles from the obvious down pour during the night. Easily twisting and shifting through the people walking to or from lunch back to work, Aidosana soon skidded around a corner as she darted full speed down the road just as she saw Touzuko leaving the Bakura apartment with Mariku waiting for him, growling under her breath while grabbing for the hilt of her dagger, Aidosana shouted out towards the two bullies from her school

"OI! Mariku! You have some fucking nerve you Egyptian bastard!" Aidosanas voice sounded, causing the two males to turn around just as Aidosana slammed her fist into Marikus face

"Whoa, what was that for you little bitch?" Touzuko asked, watching the shorter British teen with Amusement

"Back off Zuko! This bastard punched my Sister!" Aidosana screamed, as she whipped out her knife, holding the blade to Marikus throat, "What do you have to say for yourself Mariku! Do you think it okay to hit girls!?"

"Whoa, hold up, Mar, you punched your brothers girlfriend!?" Touzuko asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously

"She asked..." Mariku started, before feeling the sharpness of Aidosanas knife press against his flesh

"I doubt my sister asked for you to punch her! How about I slash your damned face up!" Aidosana screamed, as she raised her hand just about to slash at Marikus face, when two strong alabaster arms wrapped around her waist and dragged her off of Mariku, "GET OF ME! THIS BASTARD IS DEAD!"

"Sana, shut up!" Touzuko hissed, turning Aidosana to face him, "Listen to me, slashing the fuck out of Marikus face won't make your sisters black eye go away, so calm down and pass me the knife, okay?" Touzuko said calmly, holding his hand out for Aidosanas favourite knife

"No! HE deserves it!" Aidosana shouted, as she turned around and slashed her knife, only to realise to late, that she caught Touzukos face instead, "Bugger! I'm sorry Zuko..."

"Just go home Aidosana, I will sort this Egyptian fuck out, but don't think you are getting away with this" Touzuko hissed, as he turned his back to Aidosana while grabbing at Marikus shirt who had eventually gotten to his feet, and started walking back to his front door when he heard the soft sound of sobbing

"Z-Zuko... I'm sorry; at least would you please let me clean it up?" Aidosana asked lowly, several tears falling down her cheeks, as she stared towards her childhood best friend

"Fine, just stop the bloody tears" Touzuko hissed, while trying as hard as he could to not run to Aidosanas side and hold her tightly, he had always cherished Aidosana, they grew up together.

After spending half an hour fixing up the large gash across Touzukos cheek, Aidosana lightly placed clean gauze over the opened wound, before placing a soft kiss to it as she wrapped her arms around Touzukos torso before breaking down into tears once again. Aidosana, Ryou and even Touzuko all grew up together in England. They had always been there for each other, Touzuko always protected Aidosana when they were younger, as well as protecting his twin. The two had always had a form of love/hate relationship. Yet neither realised how deep their affections truly went.

Sighing out deeply, Touzuko carefully ran his fingers through Aidosanas long platinum hair as he noticed it was still slightly damp. Shaking his head slowly, Touzuko lightly pushed Aidosana back while staring back into her bright sapphire eyes that were currently puffy and red rimmed

"Sana, Thanks. You can go home now; you will catch yourself a death of the cold if you ain't careful. You even came out with no shoes on; you will get ill if you ain't careful. Go home, I will sort Mariku out" Touzuko said softly, as he lightly brushed away several tears that fell down Aidosanas cheeks

"Yeah... Okay. I am really sorry Zuko" Aidosana murmured lowly, as she felt a light tap to her cheek, "Okay, I'm going home"

"Good, see you in school Monday" Touzuko said lightly, with a once in a million smile tugging at his lips

"Yeah alright, see you Monday" Aidosana whispered lightly, a faint blush dusting her cheeks as she glared towards Mariku before leaving.

After Aidosana had left, Touzuko glared towards one of his own friends and growled lowly. The Albino psycho had known for several months that Aidosanas younger sister was dating Marikus younger brother Marik, but the fact that Mariku had even hit Touya, had pissed Touzuko off

"Why did you bloody hit her!?" Touzuko hissed, clenching his fists

"Zuko, the little bitch was asking for it. You know what I am like with my stuff, she thought it would be funny to try and steal my pride and joy" Mariku exclaimed, folding his arms over his chest, glaring back at Touzuko

"That is beside the bloody point! We had a deal Mar, you never hit Touya! And I never tell Ryou you fancy him!" Touzuko hissed, as he stormed past his best friend grabbing for the house phone, "You broke our deal Mar, so I am going to tell Ryou, that your psychotic ass fancies him"

"Zuko you wouldn't dare!" Mariku shouted, turning around just as Touzuko smirked

"Hey Touya-Chan, is my beloved twin still there... Yeah could you put him on please? Oh thank you sweetie" Touzuko spoke almost softly, smirking at Mariku, as he suddenly grinned evilly, "Hey you little shit... I have something to tell you... Yeah I do, it is about Mariku... Yep, he fancies you... I ain't lying, he currently giving me evils, and actually looks about ready to give me one of his famous hugs"

"ZUKO! YOU SWORE NEVER TO TELL HIM!" Mariku shouted as he pounced for Touzuko and punched him in the side of the face, sending the phone to the floor as a soft voice spoke up

"Hello? Zuko-San?" the voice was feminine, and British causing Mariku to stare wide eyed at the phone, "Zuko?"

"Zuko is currently getting his ass hugged, please leave a message after the beep...BEEP" Mariku said softly, glaring at Touzuko who was smirking

"Sana! TELL RYOU MARIKU WANTS TO FUCK HIS SWEET ASS!" Touzuko shouted before jumping to his feet and ran for his life, causing Mariku to slam the phone down and chase after his best friend.

However at Aidosanas apartment, Aidosana was creased up laughing, while Touya was showering and Ryou was watching her with wide eyes. A low terrified gulp sounded in the living room, as Ryou walked over to the phone and hit the loudspeaker button, shutting it off as he glared at his best friend

"Please tell me my idiot twin was lying" Ryou asked worriedly, staring at Aidosana

"I'm afraid not Ryou-Chan, Mariku has fancied you for years. Even I knew that, but we all promised never to tell you, because we knew it would worry you" Aidosana explained softly after she had finally finished laughing, before walking over to Ryou, "But Mariku broke our deal"

"Deal? Whose?" Ryou asked, staring at Aidosana with wide eyes

"Mine and Zukos. When we found out, that Mariku fancied you, we tag teamed him. We told him that he left my sister alone, and never laid a harmful hand on her, and we would keep you happy by never telling you. Sorry Ryou" Aidosana said softly, reaching her hands out, as she grabbed for the slightly taller males shoulders, and pulled him in for a tight hug

"So Mariku did punch Touya? And because he did he broke yours and Touzukos deal, so Touzuko would tell me?" Ryou questioned, trying to get his head around everything he had just heard

"Yeah, pretty much." Was the simple reply, causing Ryou to groan lowly and hug his best friend back tightly.

**Author's Notes:**Well there is another chapter, a little more of Touzuko and Aidosanas past being brought to the light, and some several secrets being revealed. Anyone expecting this out come?

Next chapter up ASAP


	5. Massive fall out, while a love blooms

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THE YGO UNIVERSE! I DO HOWEVER OWN AIDOSANA AND TOUYA!**

**Author's Notes:**Oooo chapter five, Who was expecting Ryou had a psycho admirer? Well more surprises coming in this next chapter, something special I think is needed

**WARNINGS:**** HETRO-RELATIONSHIP! GIRLxBOY! Adult themes, adult language and Detailed descriptive sex in later chapters!**

Several days had passed since Aidosana had slashed at Touzukos face, Since Ryou found out his twins' best friend had fancied him for years, and since Touya, Aidosanas younger sister had finally come home after spending almost a week at her boyfriends. Except that when Aidosana had seen her sisters face, she had seen red at the bruising that had appeared around Touyas right eye, which had caused for Aidosana to go off in anger after Touzukos best friend Mariku. Threatening to slash his face up, only to end up, slashing her favourite knife over Touzukos face, and leaving a nasty four inch gash upon his right cheek. Having felt guilty about the whole incident, Aidosana had made three bento lunches everyday for a whole week, one for herself, one for Ryou and one for Touzuko in a way to apologise further.

Of course since that incident, Aidosana had noticed that within the world of Double Life, Akefia, her Level 25 Vampire male companion was only ever online during the days. Sighing deeply on the last day of school, for their week break for St Valentine's Day, Aidosana was sitting alone at her desk in Art when something was chucked towards her, and skimming her cheek as it landed upon her desk. Raising a curious brow, Aidosana picked up the crumpled piece of paper and glanced around the class room just in time to catch Touzuko turn his attention back to his twin who he had to work with for this one session. Sighing out once again in frustration, Aidosana un-crumpled the piece of paper to see that there was a small message written in blue ink, glancing back towards her best friend and his twin, Aidosana noticed how Ryou was glancing between her and Touzuko as she turned her attention to the note as she read it quietly

'_Thanks for all the lunches you made me, you didn't have to you little bitch. I really enjoyed them; anyway meet me by the lockers after everyone has left. T.B x'_

Rolling her eyes skyward, Aidosana crumpled up the piece of paper, stood up from her desk, and walked over to the plastic bins at the back of the room, as she tossed the note into the bin. Aidosana then turned on her heel and sauntered over to Ryou and Touzuko, where she nudged Ryou giving him a silent hint to go grab her something. Ryou understanding instantly, stood up, and walked out of the class room allowing Touzuko and Aidosana to be left alone. Being the only three students in the class room, Aidosana was thankful that their Art Teacher had told the class to go outside for some ideas and inspiration, allowing Aidosana to sit in Ryous seat while resting her foot on the center of Touzukos chair between his parted thighs as she smirked

"What do you want Zuko? Me to continue making you bento lunches for school?" Aidosana said simply, watching as Touzuko glanced towards her with a dark glare

"Actually, I was going to ask if Ryou could crash at yours tonight" Touzuko explained lowly, allowing his eyes to trail over Aidosanas body

"I don't know about that, it is valentines break. I could have a boy coming over; you know I could have a boyfriend." Aidosana replied, as she stretched her arms over her head with a small yawn

"You don't have a boyfriend! Everyone knows you are too stubborn to settle for just anyone. You are too fussy" Touzuko scoffed, glaring at Aidosana as she leaned forward

"How do you know I don't have a boyfriend? I might have one" Was all Aidosana replied, before pushing herself to stand up, and then turning on her heel to walk off when she felt Touzuko grab her wrist and tug her back lightly

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" The way Touzuko asked this question was low and seemingly upsetting, as he glanced up at Aidosana who was smirking down at him

"No you stupid British Bastard, I don't have a boyfriend" Aidosana replied, pulling her wrist free from Touzukos grip as she started walking away before calling over her shoulder, "Though I may have one soon, I haven't decided if I will accept their offer yet"

"Who!?" Touzuko asked with a raised voice as Ryou came back into the classroom with a large canvass and stand

"I ain't telling you" Aidosana stated simply before smiling towards Ryou, "Thanks Ryou"

"No worries Sana-Chan" Ryou replied sweetly, before setting it up for Aidosana, and then returning to sitting with his brother to help him with his Art work

"Oh and Zuko, Yes he can stay the night. So you can get yourself shagged!" Aidosana hissed venomously, as she grabbed for her pencils, her art stool, her paints and apron, and went to sit in front of her freshly set up canvass.

Almost an hour later, the rest of their class returned with their Art teacher, who seemed to be a little annoyed at both Atem and Joey who had been scuffing outside under the sun. Rolling her eyes, Aidosana stood up from her Art stool, as she walked over to the nearby window, and grabbed for one of the canvass sheets. Pausing by the window for several moments, Aidosana sighed deeply before turning on her heel, and returning to her canvass as she noticed Touzuko walking over to her. Gasping quietly, Aidosana quickly threw the canvass sheet over her painting before glaring towards Touzuko who only smirked

"What, too embarrassed to let people see what you have painted?" Touzuko teased, as he grabbed for the corner of the sheet and tugging it, as Aidosana pounced at him and landing a swift quick punch to the side of his face

"Bugger of Touzuko!" Aidosana shouted, grabbing at the sheet, as she attempted to tug it, "Let go! You bloody Bastard!"

"No bloody way! Not after you hit me, you spoilt little Bitch!" Touzuko hissed, attempting to keep an iron grip upon the sheet, as Aidosana leaned forward and sank her teeth into the joint of Touzukos thumb and biting down extremely hard.

However, doing this only caused for Touzuko to growl before releasing the canvass sheet, and sending Aidosana backwards with a harsh shove; which caused her to fly into her painting, tearing the canvass into three pieces, as well as the several paint pallets she had been using to not only splashed against her face, but also across her painting, which ruined it instantly. Loud gasps were heard all around the classroom, as Touzuko glanced over towards where Aidosana was leaning, and stared wide eyed at the state of her and her art work

"S-Sana, I'm-" Touzuko began to apologise when he was cut off

"Fuck off! I hate you Touzuko Bakura! I HATE YOU!" Aidosana screamed, as she threw one of her spare paint pallets towards the slightly older teen, before running out of the room with tears streaming down her face

"Well done, Touzuko!" Ryou hissed, as he punched Touzuko in the arm before running out to catch up with his best friend.

Touzuko, along with the rest of the class were just staring towards where Aidosanas painting lay, canvass torn in three pieces, and covered in a multitude of colours, which made it extremely hard to even tell what the young British female had even drawn and painted to begin with. The entire room stayed completely quiet, not daring to speak a single word, before they heard the sound of a ruler slam against a single desk, and causing everyone to turn around to see their Art teacher glaring at them all,

"Right, get to lunch the lot of you. Touzuko Bakura, I want a word with you, in the principal's office right this minute!" The classes Art teacher stated with an irritated voice, causing half of the students in the classroom to wince.

Once the classroom had become silent, Touzuko collected his bag and jacket, before following his teacher out of the class, and down towards the principal's office. All that went through his mind was that Aidosana had actually said she hated him. All he could think about was trying to make her smile and laugh again, and a way to make it up to her. Yet with every idea he could think off, he came to a bad ending, one of which was even Aidosana killing him. Groaning inwardly, Touzuko continued to follow his Art teacher, when he saw a flicker of platinum out the corner of his eye, which forced him to look up as he saw Aidosana sat under a tree with her arms wrapped around her knees and crying, while Ryou attempted to get her to smile.

Seeing that scene of his childhood crush, Aidosana crying, caused Touzukos heart strings to tug harshly. He hated seeing her cry, he had never been the cause of her tears before, well not until that incident almost a week ago, and literally fifteen minutes ago, he had never made Aidosana cry. Sighing deeply, Touzuko closed his eyes, as he inhaled deeply, before slowly releasing said breath while opening his eyes only to find himself standing outside of the principles' office. Glancing towards his Art Teacher, Touzuko knew already what was about to happen, he would be expelled from school, and that would only cause his twin Ryou a lot of hassle

"In you go" The lankly women beside Touzuko said simply, while holding the door open for him

"Yeah alright, might as well get this over with" Touzuko murmured lowly, while walking into the room, where his gaze fell upon the principle.

The principle was a middle aged man, with short hazel coloured hair that had several grey strands, dark blue eyes that creased at the corners, which showed the principles' age. Though middle aged, the man sitting at the oak desk wore a dark blue suit, with a white shirt and blue tie, with oval shaped glasses resting upon the bridge of his nose

"Hello Touzuko, it is nice to see you in my office again" The middle aged male spoke up, his voice sounded hoarse as if he had been shouting all day, but Touzuko knew better than that

"Yeah just bloody lovely" Touzuko hissed, as he was indicated to sit down in front of the desk

"What has he done this time, Mrs. Carbre?" The principle spoke simply, glancing towards the lanky yet young women standing beside Touzuko

"Well, other than ruining my A* students Art work, and shoving her. His foul language is nothing to turn a blind eye to" Mrs. Carbre as she had been called explained, before going into detail about what had happened after she had returned to the class room.

Over an hour later, Touzuko left the Principles office with a scowl upon his face, and stormed out of the building heading over to his own locker only to catch Aidosana collecting her school bag with Ryou beside her. Stopping several feet away from them, Touzuko was about to call out Aidosanas name, when she turned as if on cue, seeing Touzuko as she growled lowly, before slamming her locker door shut and storming out of the school building

"Well done Zuko, Sana really hates you. She doesn't want to see you any more" Ryou explained lowly, as he glanced towards his twin noticing a look of fear and pain within his elder twins eyes, "Touzuko?"

"I was expelled" Touzuko murmured, walking up to his locker, and began retrieving his things after unlocking it, "They kicking me out of the school for good, so she never has to see me again. So you can tell her the good news"

"They are expelling you!?" Ryou exclaimed, "That isn't fair! You and Sana only had a little argument! They don't need to expel you from school, just change your classes"

"Yeah well, kicking me out seemed like the better choice" Touzuko stated with a shrug, before swinging his bag onto his shoulder, "Anyway I will see ya later, I'm going home. So don't bother me when you get home" Touzuko stated simply, anger seemed to radiate from his voice as he stormed out of the school, and headed home.

Later in the evening, Aidosana was sat in her room staring at her laptop, Ryou hadn't long left after explaining that when he got home he would message her, and they could go killing on Double Life to make the British female teenager feel a little better about herself. Agreeing to that friendship date, Aidosana sat waiting for her best friend to return home, so she could sign in at the same time as Ryou so they could go hunting, killing and even do a few missions together. Waking her screen back up for the third time, a loud chiming sound echoed throughout Aidosanas bedroom, which caused her to grab for her cell phone and see the text she had been waiting for. Opening her phone, followed by the message Aidosana smiled weakly at what she saw

'_Give me five minutes to load my computer, Zuko has music blaring in his room so don't think he even noticed I am home. X Ryou X'_

Rolling her eyes, Aidosana bite her bottom lip before quickly sending her reply, explaining she was signing in, and that she would meet Ryou in the tavern of Mystic Sanctuary. After sending her text, Aidosana grabbed for her headphones, plugged them in as she quickly stood up, and went to lock her bedroom door before walking back over to her laptop, which she carried over to her bed where she sat down and logged in.

Fluttering long black lashes open, crimson red eyes glanced around the small apartment, before the sound of a double dinging echoed. Groaning lowly with a raised brow, DarkPrincess opened up her menu, and came faced with a message from Akefia, while also an invite from Kefia. Smiling lightly, DarkPrincess Accepted the invite from Kefia, as she quickly sent him a message explaining she would be at the tavern as soon as she was ready. Once sent, DarkPrincess opened the message from Akefia which she read over quietly to herself

'_Hey Princess, sorry I missed you so many times, I was having connection issues, and a ton of work to do. I hope we can "Bump" into each-other today; I have missed seeing you, and that beautiful smile of yours. Love Akefia x'_

Blushing a deep crimson, DarkPrincess quickly replied to Akefias message as she heard the familiar sound of a call out from Kefia. Giggling softly, DarkPrincess replied to the call out, as she climbed off her bed, and left her apartment to run over to the tavern.

Upon entering the tavern, DarkPrincess saw Kefia sitting at a table with a young looking female with light brown hair, which caused DarkPrincess to raise her brow in curiosity before walking over to her male companion

"Hey! About time" Kefia joked playfully, "Guessing you had some love letters to reply to" Kefia teased, causing DarkPrincess to flush a deep crimson

"Oh shut up, I was just replying to a message from Akefia" DarkPrincess explained while crossing her arms over her chest before glancing towards the light brown haired female who glanced towards her with deep blue eyes, "Who is this?"

"Ah, yes, DarkPrincess meet the groups Level 17 witch, Anzu" Kefia explained introducing the two females, "Anzu, this is DarkPrincess, our newest member, and a recently turned Level 16 Vampire"

"Nice to meet you DarkPrincess, sorry I never got a chance to meet you before now, But I have had a lot of school work to do outside of this place" Anzu as she was called stated simply, holding her hand out to DarkPrincess

"No worries, it is nice to see that I am not the only girl in the group" DarkPrincess explained softly, as several dinging sounds went off, "Oopps that is me" DarkPrincess said suddenly

"No worries DarkPrincess, It probably your lover Akefia" Kefia teased causing Anzu to glance towards him with widened eyes

"Wait DarkPrincess has already encountered that bully Akefia!? And she is still alive!?" Anzu exclaimed, while DarkPrincess ignored the two of them to reply to her messages

"Yeah, she ran into Akefia while myself and Yugi had issues getting online. But he has helped us out three times now. Akefia helped level DarkPrincess up so she could do that mission with us, though she wasn't a high enough Level so he took her to the Dragons Dungeon and completed the mission for us, while saving DarkPrincess's purity from the aphrodisiac spell" Kefia explained, causing Anzu to gasp softly, "But that isn't all, DarkPrincess was attacked by the Shadow Stalkers, and Akefia saved her before I could even inform him that she needed help"

"Has she actually changed him?" Anzu asked, receiving a small nod from Kefia just as the tavern doors slammed open, and in walked the subject of their conversation

"Princess?" Akefias voice sounded, causing DarkPrincess to spin around, and race over to the higher Level vampire, and pounced on him

"Akefia! I caught you!" DarkPrincess teased, while wrapping her arms around the males neck, and placed a quick yet light kiss upon his cheek

"I missed you to, Princess" Akefia murmured lowly, repaying the females kiss, with a tender kiss upon DarkPrincess's hand, as Akefia noticed Kefia, along with several others gaping at his seemingly tender actions, "What? Can't I kiss my spouse to bes hand?" Akefia stated with annoyance

"DarkPrincess? You agreed to become Akefias bride?" Kefia asked suddenly, a look of shock lacing his eyes

"Yeah, I said I would think about it, and I just gave him my answer like five minutes ago, when he came busting through the door" DarkPrincess giggled softly, "Anyway, I have some other worldly pent up anger that needs releasing, so let's go hunting!"

"Definitely!" Kefia stated excitedly, as he walked over to the lovers, with Anzu following behind.

After spending what seemed like hours, just killing off a ton of monsters, which helped Kefia, Anzu and DarkPrincess to level some more. Akefia glanced towards his soon to be queen and smirked before running up behind her, picking her up to throw her over his shoulder, and ran off laughing causing Kefia along with Anzu to stare after them with shocked expressions before falling over laughing as they witnessed a display of different coloured teleportation's taking place

"Wow, Akefia sure has changed" Anzu suddenly said, after being able to quell her laughter

"Yeah I know, oh in coming" Kefia explained stepping to the side as DarkPrincess dropped on her ass, "Did you drop, or did he drop you?"

"He dropped me!" DarkPrincess explained, giggling before smirking and pouncing into the air and vanishing before reappearing with Akefia within her clutches

"Seems you are faster than I thought" Akefia chuckled, gripping at DarkPrincess's wrists before pulling her closer and placing a soft kiss to her rose red plump lips, "You are really beautiful, Princess"

"Hah, you say that now, but you should actually meet me in person. I am really ugly, like beach whale fat, pimples, and glasses and braces" DarkPrincess explained, with a dead straight face, even though she was lying through her teeth

"Bollocks DarkPrincess! You have a quarter of our schools male students after your affection!" Kefia exclaimed, with a wide grin

"Yeah I wish" DarkPrincess defended crossing her arms over her chest

"Seriously, she gets like 15 love confessions a week! She isn't ugly at all, far from it actually" Kefia admitted, a faint tinge tracing his cheeks

"Well, it doesn't really matter what you look like, You have a fun, loving and caring personality" Akefia said simply, taking DarkPrincess's hand and pulling it to his lips, "Maybe we should meet though, so I can love the real you. What do you say, my Princess?" Akefia asked, pressing his lips upon DarkPrincess's hand

"Well, Not right now, we can arrange a day if you wanted. But not for a little while okay?" DarkPrincess explained softly, while adverting her gaze from the male in front of her

"I won't rush you, we can meet outside of the game whenever you want to" Akefia said softly, while raising one hand to stroke at DarkPrincess's cheek, "Anyway, we are being hunted, by a pack of Behemoths"

"I wondered what that smell was" Anzu spoke up, readying her staff as a loud roar seemed to come from several directions

"Get ready!" Kefia exclaimed, as the four companions readied themselves, just as five Behemoths pounced towards them.

Spending what seemed two hours fighting through the five Behemoths, Anzu and DarkPrincess collapsed upon the floor gasping for air, while their male companions collected all the lootings to share amongst them. The group of four, barely managed to survive the five Behemoths, with Kefia almost losing his life, if it hadn't been for Akefia teleporting in front of him and vanishing with him to keep him safe, the same with Anzu who had DarkPrincess put herself in harm's way to protect her

"We are a strong team, wouldn't you say DarkPrincess?" Anzu suddenly spoke up, while slowly sitting up to watch the boys

"Yeah we are" DarkPrincess replied, watching Kefia along with Akefia as they started walking back towards them, "Anything useful?"

"Yeah actually, one Vampire bracelet, three Witch broaches, two furry crystals, seven rogue emblems, and two mage pendants" Kefia stated cheerfully

"And roughly 800,000 gold pieces, that's 200,000 each" Akefia explained, as he sat beside DarkPrincess and shared out the gold pieces equally

"Well, that was a good haul" Anzu stated simply, after thanking Akefia for her share of the gold, "I won't be able to stay much longer, I have Dance School in the morning"

"Yeah that is fine, I have my part-time job starting tomorrow" DarkPrincess explained, as she leaned against Akefias arm with a small sigh and yawn

"You have started working part time?" Akefia enquired, glancing down at DarkPrincess who nodded weakly

"Yeah... I start tomorrow at a cafe in town" DarkPrincess murmured weakly, before yawning again

"We should get back to the town; it seems we are all busy tomorrow. I have to force my idiot of a brother out of his room" Kefia explained with a grumble

"Seems fair. Come on Princess" Akefia replied, however when he received no reply from his vampire companion he glanced down, only to notice she was beginning to fade in and out

"Seems DarkPrincess has actually fallen asleep at her computer" Kefia explained lightly, "Want to carry her back for us?"

"Yeah sure thing" Akefia stated softly, as he carefully pulled DarkPrincess into his lap, "I will teleport us back to her apartment, and force her character to log out"

"How?" Kefia asked, glancing towards Akefia who smirked

"I can control another's character, it one of the abilities Vampires can have. So I can take control of her character to save her game and log her out, that way her character stays safe" Akefia explained, receiving a small nod from Kefia before suddenly vanishing.

**Author's Notes:**Okay not what I was expecting! Don't worry, Sana and Zuko will make up, eventually *Grins* Hope you all liked this chapter, chapter six is in the thinking stages, hopefully that chapter will be posted soon.

Hope you all continue to support Double Life with follows, favourites and reviews


	6. Misunderstanding and tears between mates

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THE YGO UNIVERSE! I DO HOWEVER OWN AIDOSANA AND TOUYA!**

**Author's Notes:**So, five chapters in a short space? Wow, I am getting good, and this a heterosexual relationship based story. I am, however rather sorry for the shitty last chapter with Aidosana and Touzuko arguing, but things will become rather clear and very soon.

**WARNINGS:**** HETRO-RELATIONSHIP! GIRLxBOY! Adult themes, adult language and Detailed descriptive sex in later chapters!**

A low groan slipped from parted lips, while a bright glaring light filtered into the darkly decorated room, rousing the platinum haired British teen from her slumber, and calling for her to awaken to the new day, just as a loud screeching echoed throughout Aidosanas bedroom. Causing Aidosana to jump out of bed quickly as she swiftly spun on her right foot, using her left foot to kick her alarm clock half way across the room, and straight into the wall smashing it instantly. Tired sapphire blue eyes widened slightly, before a small cuss escaped parted rose pink lips

"Shit!" Aidosana hissed, as she sauntered into her bathroom, and had a quick shower.

Forty-Five minutes later, Aidosana was walking along the hallway, slightly damp hair tied back into a high ponytail, and her athletic form adorned in a brown pleated skirt, white blouse with a beige coloured bow tied at her chest, and long knee high white socks. Groaning lowly, Aidosana walked down the stairs when she heard a few cuss words coming from her kitchen, causing her to roll her eyes as she walked into the kitchen to be greeted with a plate of beans on toast, and a glass of icy cold orange juice. Sitting across from her own plate was her younger sister Touya, drinking her morning decaf coffee with a fruit salad

"Morning Touya-Chan" Aidosana murmured lowly, as she started to eat her breakfast

"Morning Sana-Chan, Postmen has already been, and there is a letter for you" Touya explained sweetly around a mouthful of meshed up strawberry and banana

"Cheers, next time finish your mouthful of food before talking" Aidosana scolded her younger sister, before placing another forkful of beans into her mouth with a tired sigh

"Yeah... Sorry Sana, anyway what time does your first shift start?" Touya asked before taking a mouthful of her coffee

"I start in 45 minutes; thankfully the cafe is just around the corner" Aidosana replied, before finishing her toast, and glass of orange juice, "Anyway where is this letter?"

"On the table beside the phone" Touya responded before shoving another mouthful of fruit into her mouth

"Cheers" Aidosana replied, as she dropped her used plate and cutlery into the sink, which Touya would wash up, and headed straight for the living room.

Upon entering the living room, Aidosana groaned lowly as she sauntered over to the small table by the entrance of her home, and sure enough there was a letter waiting with her name on it. Raising a curious brow, Aidosana noticed that this letter only had her name on it, and not her home address. Not even bothering to think too much into it, Aidosana opened the envelope quickly, and pulled out a folded piece of paper with a low sigh, as she looked over the hand writing while gritting her teeth as she read the letters contents

'_To Aidosana Botasuma,_

_I know you said you hated me, but please, at least read this letter to the end._

_I am really sorry about what happened in Art, I didn't mean to shove you that hard, and I definitely didn't mean for you to fall into your Art work and for my stupidity to cause it to become ruined. But you really hurt me, when you sank your teeth into my hand, I knew you had sharp teeth, but you almost pierced my flesh. I really want to make it up to you, yet I don't know how to do that. Even though we have known each-other for almost 12 years now, I still have no idea how to make up for all the times I made you angry, or to apologise to you. Would you tell me, how I can make it up to you? _

_If anything, I guess I should inform you, but Domino City High School has kicked me out. I won't be returning to school after this short week break. So you won't have to ever see me again, even if you come round to see Ryou, I will stay in my room so that you don't have to see me. Or better yet, I will go out. The choice is yours on what you would rather I do, but I want your friendship back._

_I know I fucked up; heck I always seem to fuck up with the ones that mean a lot to me. Especially you, Sana. You always meant the world to me, you were more like my twin than Ryou is, and yet you and Ryou are more like twins than I am with him. Please give me a chance to make it up to you, I swear to you Sana, if I ever make you cry again or upset you like this again, then I won't ask for your forgiveness, and I will just leave you alone._

_So will you please, Aidosana, give me a chance?_

_Will you tell me how I can make it up to you?_

_If I have to, I will even become your Art slave, your food dummy, anything._

_Please_

_With all my regrets and apologises_

_Touzuko. A. Bakura x'_

Biting her lip nervously, Aidosana glanced at the clock, she still had half an hour before her first shift started, so she grabbed for her black slip on shoes and her cell phone and left to head to work. However, on her way to work, Aidosana quickly pulled up her contacts within her phone and searched through them till she came across the contact listed as: B.L.B and hit dial.

Aidosana really didn't understand why she would call the British Little Bastard, but she was calling him, the call seemed to continue ringing till suddenly the answering click caught her attention

"H-Hello?" A low, grumbling sounding voice spoke, causing Aidosanas breath to hitch within her throat, "Hello?" That same voice came again

"Zuko?" Aidosana asked lowly, as she stopped walking, and leaned against the back wall of her temporary work place

"Yeah, who is this?" Came the low reply

"It's me, Aidosana" Aidosana replied, biting her lip when she realised that she had Touzukos number, but he never had hers

"S-Sana?" Touzuko asked, suddenly seeming to be wide awake, "How did you get my number?"

"Ryou gave it to me yesterday, just in case" Aidosana simply replied with a shrug of her shoulders, before mentally face palming when she realised Touzuko wouldn't of seen her shrug her shoulders

"Oh right, what did you want?" Touzuko asked, his voice sounding tired, and uncaring causing Aidosana to sigh deeply

"Your letter, why did you send it?" Aidosana asked, while trying to hold back what she really wanted to say

"I... Well, you wouldn't let me apologise yesterday, and I know you can't resist reading letters" Touzuko replied, as the sound of rustling sheets caught Aidosanas attention, "Anyway what about it?"

"You want to know how you can make it up to me? Come pick me up from Cafe Nero at 2pm, and take me to lunch" Aidosana stated in an uncaring manner, when she heard more movement from the other side of the phone

"Yeah alright, where do you want to go for... lunch?" Touzuko asked, however the last word seemed broken from the rest of his sentence

"I don't care, you have till 2pm to figure it out" Aidosana simply stated, Touzuko should of known her by now, and knew what type of food she ate, as she sighed lightly

"Yeah alright. Will you think about forgiving me?" Touzuko asked, though his voice sounded strained

"I will think about it, anyway what are you doing? Your breathing just hitched, and you sound weird, weirder than normal" Aidosana asked, she had always had a knack of picking up on the slightest sound difference with Ryou and Touzuko when she spoke to them

"I'm just in bed, why? You have just woke me up, so I am trying to find a comfortable place to lay" Touzuko replied, yet still his breathing sounded different to Aidosana

"Are you lying to me?" Aidosana questioned quickly, she was certain she just heard Touzukos breath hitch within his throat, "Oh god! You fucking disgusting British Little Bastard!" Aidosana hissed through clenched teeth

"No... Sana I ain't! Honest... I'm... I'm not!" Touzuko replied, trying to sound honest, however he couldn't hold back the small groan that slipped from his parted lips

"That is fucking disgusting! You better off had a bath or shower before you pick me up! If I smell sex on you, you will never get it hard again!" Aidosana hissed, as she hung up not wanting to hear Touzukos excuses.

Gritting her teeth, Aidosana attempted to calm her temper down as she checked the time upon her phone; she still had fifteen minutes till her shift started. Groaning lowly with a roll of her eyes, Aidosana decided to just head into work early, as being early was better than being late in her books. Nodding to herself, Aidosana pocketed her cell phone, after turning the volume down to vibrate, shoving it into the pocket of her skirt, and walking around to the front of the Cafe she was to start her temporary work at.

Groaning inwardly for about the fifth time that morning, Aidosana readjusted her work skirt as she glanced around the cafe she was working at, noticing how all the customers were smiling brightly, while the waitresses wore bright smiles as they served their respectful tables. Sighing out loudly, Aidosana glanced towards the clock hanging on the wall, it was already 1pm, allowing a small groan mixed with a roll of the eyes, Aidosana grabbed for her order pad of paper, grabbed a pen from the service counter, and slipped it into her pony tail as she, with quick yet elegant steps walked over to the door as a young family of three entered

"Good afternoon, Welcome to Cafe Nero" Aidosana stated proudly and brightly

"Hello, could we have a table for three please" The young women asked, she looked to be in her early twenties

"Of course, right this way please madam" Aidosana replied, as she directed the seemingly young family over to a spare three person setting booth, while grabbing two adult menus and a children's menu from the menu stand, "If you would please take your seats, would you like to order any drinks while looking at the menu?"

"Oh yes please, Kokori what drink do you want sweetie?" The young women with raven black hair asked, as she turned bright emerald eyes towards the young brown hair little girl

"Orange juice please. But no bits" The little girl said childishly, as she turned her green eyes towards Aidosana, "Your pretty!"

"Aww, that is so sweet of you, but I think you are much prettier" Aidosana replied gently to the young girl, "So one orange juice without the nasty bits, check"

"Yay!" The little girl squealed jumping in her seat

"And what would sir and Madam like to drink?" Aidosana asked turning her attention to the raven haired women and brown haired male

"I would like a decaf coffee, no milk and two sugars" The male responded, with a light smile on his face, as Aidosana jotted down the order before glancing towards the young women

"I would like the Nero special hot chocolate please, with extra marshmallows" The woman's' soft, even silky voice spoke again, as Aidosana jotted it down on her pad of paper

"So other than the orange juice with no bits, a decaf coffee no milk and two sugars, as well as the Nero special hot chocolate with extra marshmallows" Aidosana repeated the order receiving a nod from around the table, "Okay, I will be right back with your drinks, would little one like a straw with her orange juice?"

"Yes please, Miss Pretty lady" The little girl replied, causing Aidosana to blush slightly before heading off to make her tables order of drinks.

Returning to the table not even five minutes later, Aidosana carried a simple silver serving tray in her right hand, while hiding her left hand behind her back, which contained five coloured straws

"Here we go, one decaf coffee no milk and two sugars" Aidosana spoke softly, as she placed the hot cup down in front of the young gentlemen, "One Nero special hot chocolate with extra marshmallows, and one fresh orange juice without the bits" Aidosana stated softly, as she placed the glass of orange in front of the little girl who glanced up with sad eyes

"Miss pretty lady, where is my straw?" The little girl asked, with teary eyes causing Aidosana to chuckle as she crouched down

"Oh did I forget your straw? I am ever so sorry little one, but I just didn't know what colour a pretty little girl would want, so I brought five different colours for you to pick from" Aidosana explained softly, as she revealed the hidden straws to the little girl who laughed and picked the blue straw

"This one, it matches Miss pretty lady's eyes" the little girl stated loudly, causing her parents to chuckle, and for Aidosana to blush a faint red, "Thank you Miss pretty Lady"

"Oh, please, call me Sana" Aidosana replied, lightly ruffling the girls hair with a soft smile, "When you are ready to order, just call me over"

"Okay, thank you Miss Sana" The young women replied, as Aidosana walked off to see to another customer.

At the end of Aidosanas shift, she groaned lowly before smiling brightly as she waved good bye to the little girl and her parents, before she cleaned down their table when she noticed a small message written upon an unused napkin which read

'_Thank you for a lovely service, and for treating our dying daughter like she deserves. Please except the $10 tip, on our daughters' request'_

Gasping out loudly, Aidosana covered her mouth as a single tear rolled down her cheek, as she dropped one of the plates she had picked up

"Sana-Chan are you okay!?" A high pitched voice asked, as a young brown haired women rushed over to Aidosana, "What happened?"

"That family, the one I was waitressing for" Aidosana replied weakly, wiping at her eyes

"What about them? They seemed like such a lovely family" The women responded as she crouched down to pick up the broken pieces of the plate

"Their little girl is dying, they left me this" Aidosana replied, with a choked sob showing the women the note and tip, "Carla, the little girl request I accept the tip, but it goes into the tip jar"

"Not this one, I will take the note and let the manager know. I am sure he will let you keep the whole $10 tip" Carla as she was called explained softly, before helping Aidosana finish cleaning the table so she could leave for the day.

After spending fifteen minutes talking with the manager, about the tip left behind for Aidosana, she groaned lowly as she said good bye before leaving. As soon as Aidosana got outside, she glanced around only to see a tall long dirty white haired male leaning against the railing opposite the Cafe's entrance. The males' torso was adorned in a red t-shirt that had several small rips revealing a black underlay, a black calf length trench coat, ripped at the knees blue stone washed jeans, with a pair of white and black trainers adorning their feet. A faint pink tinged across Aidosanas cheeks as she glanced up to see the owners' face, only to frown when she realised it was only Touzuko.

Sighing out deeply, Aidosana slowly walked towards Touzuko, her hands beside her as she stood in front of the taller male, just as she was about to clear her throat to let the taller male, who had his eyes closed know of her presence; a strong gust of wind blew over the two of them blowing up her light brown work skirt as she screamed

"Argh!" Aidosanas voice sounded, causing Touzukos eyes to open just as he saw Aidosanas skirt fly up, revealing her pristine white panties

"What the!?" Touzuko hissed, though the bright crimson that danced across his face told his tone was far from irritated

"Don't bloody look!" Aidosana screamed, as she tried pushing her skirt back down, before reaching up and slapping Touzuko across the face, "Bloody perverted little bastard"

"Hey! Don't blame me; it wasn't me who blew your skirt up! I just happened to open my eyes at the wrong time" Touzuko explained, trying to advert her eyes from Aidosanas crimson flushed cheeks.

Growling lowly, Aidosana crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned forward, and sniffed at Touzukos form before grumbling lowly

"At least you don't smell of sex" Aidosana murmured, before turning on her heel

"I wasn't even having sex this morning! Seriously, you are so bloody jealous of nothing" Touzuko retorted, though wasn't expecting Aidosana to spin around and slap him again, "What was that for!?"

"Why would I be jealous of some tart sleeping in your bed!?" Aidosana hissed, "I'd feel sorry for her, not be jealous of her"

"What is that meant to mean!? And I told you I was in bed alone" Touzuko retorted once again in defence, "You can even ask Ryou; he will even tell you we were the only two in the house last night!"

"Oh really, then what was with you trying to hold back moaning? You are such a perverted deviant!" Aidosana hissed, though still keeping her voice low, so as not to draw any unwanted attention

"Okay, listen to me. I had just woken up, I am male! Work it out brain box!" Touzuko hissed, before noticing the look of dumbness lace Aidosanas eyes

"What is that meant to mean!? Or have you forgotten I have no brothers! I don't know anything about the boy's body I am a girl!" Aidosana hissed, before turning on her heel to walk off, though stopped as another breeze blew over her, "Give me your damned coat, I'm cold"

"Fine" Touzuko hissed, taking his trench coat off, as he handed it over to Aidosana before glaring at her, "And you seriously don't know about what men go through when they wake up? Damn you really are stupid!"

"I am not stupid! I have never lived with a male before, how would I know what boys go through when they wake up! But I am guessing it makes you a lazy bastard and keeps me and Ryou waiting for hours in the morning" Aidosana growled out, clenching her fists

"Argh! I give up, just bloody ask Ryou" Touzuko hissed, as he went to storm past Aidosana who tripped him with her foot

"Fine I will! And Don't forget you are meant to be taking me for lunch" Aidosana hissed, as she was about to walk over Touzukos body as several cyclist chose that moment to speed around the corner and knocking Aidosana off balance.

Noticing Aidosana lost her footing, Touzuko was about to jump to his feet to grab her, when she fell back, as she turned to help herself from any serious damage; which caused her to go face first into Touzuko, and knocking the pair of them on to the floor. Both groaned lowly, dried blood coloured brown eyes fluttered open, only to widen at what they saw, wide yet bright sapphire coloured eyes, and a dark crimson dusting over the others face, before realising that the two of them had their lips touching. Gasping loudly, Aidosana jumped back, only to land upon Touzukos groin, which caused Touzuko to bite into his lip harshly before growling lowly

"Get off!" Touzuko hissed, though the low groan that sounded with his hiss only caused Aidosana to glare darkly

"Then let go of me!" Aidosana screamed, as she tried raising her hands to prove her point, Touzuko had, had a firm grip around her wrists

"Fine, just get off me...Please" Touzuko growled out, however the last word sounded almost like a whimpered whisper

"Fine, and don't you dare say I weigh too much, otherwise I will kick you where the sun don't shine!" Aidosana hissed, as she shifted several times before standing up, before dusting off her skirt and turning around, un-be-knowingly giving Touzuko the view of her panty covered backside

"Cover the hell up!" Touzuko hissed, trying his hardest and failing to not stare at the girls round ass cheeks, though when caught, Touzuko snapped out of it when he felt a small hand collide with his jaw in the form of a punch, "what the fuck was that for Aidosana!?"

"For bloody staring at me! And even bloody drooling!" Aidosana hissed, as she snatched up Touzukos coat and quickly tugged it on, "Get up! I am hungry, and you were meant to be making yesterday up to me, now you have even more to make up to me"

"Fine!" Touzuko hissed, dragging himself off of the ground, before glaring towards Aidosana, "Where do you even want to go for lunch?" Touzuko asked, through gritted teeth

"I don't know, anywhere that does my favourite food" Aidosana stated, crossing her now black trench coat cladded arms over her chest, which caused Touzuko to raise a white brow at her before groaning lowly

"Fine, come on, we'll go down to that little patisserie down the road" Touzuko explained, holding his arm out in a gentlemanly gesture as Aidosana glanced at him, before sighing and linking her arm with Touzukos.

Spending a good three hours together, Aidosana groaned lowly as she glanced at the time noticing she had two missed calls and three text messages, which caused her to raise a curious brow, as she glanced at Touzuko who was at a cash point getting some extra cash out of his bank account as Aidosana quickly checked her messages

'_Morning Sana-Chan, Hope you slept alright last night, you passed out while playing Double Life, I was worried as you haven't answered either of my calls, and you finished work almost an hour ago. Please call me, love Ryou x'_

Sighing, Aidosana quickly checked her other two messages, which were also from Ryou

'_Sana, Akefia has been online and left me a message, to tell you he had to go out today and may not be online for a few days, but will try to get on when he can. Love Ryou x'_

'_Have you seen Touzuko? He isn't answering his door, or his cell phone. He hasn't even left any messages. I am worried, please call me Sana. Love Ryou x'_

Giggling almost childishly, Aidosana glanced up as a single rose was held out to her, blinking stupidly, Aidosana glanced up from the hand to see Touzuko looking away

"What's this for?" Aidosana asked, taking the rose gently

"You deserve it, plus it your favourite flower" Touzuko responded, turning his back to her with a low inward sigh, "Anyway what is wrong? You were looking at your phone as if you wanted to kill someone"

"Oh, I have missed calls and texts from Ryou. He worried about me that is all, and you didn't tell him you were going out, plus he complaining you haven't answered your phone" Aidosana explained simply, before hitting the dial button on her phone and placed it to her ear

"I shouldn't have to tell him anything, he isn't my mother or my father" Touzuko growled out, hearing a small giggle

"Yes I am fine... Nah I finished at 2... Your idiot of a sex deprived brother is here in front of me... nah I called him this morning about something... yeah, though I have a question for you, two actually... yeah was there anyone else at yours last night... no? So only you and Zuko? I see... no, I was just asking... yeah... oh you're a boy, I was told I should ask you, so I will... what happens to boys when they wake up? That makes them pant and groan?" Aidosana asked with a straight face, before her cheeks started turning bright red, followed by her eyes widening and causing her to almost drop her phone, "THEY WHAT!? Tell me you are joking! You are lying to me... that is disgusting!"

"What is?" Touzuko asked Aidosana with a curious smirk as he received a punch to the arm

"You don't do that do you!? Eww that is just bloody disgusting... remind me never to hold any boys hand ever again... no you are disgusting... so is he... he is worse... fine... okay talk later...bye" Aidosana groaned lowly as she hung up and stared at Touzuko with deep crimson cheeks before turning her face away from the taller male

"What? Don't like what Ryou told you?" Touzuko asked, as he quickly dodge the god only knows what number punch Aidosana swung at him

"Take me home, and don't touch me" Aidosana hissed through gritted teeth, "Oh also remind me never to call you or Ryou ever again before midday!"

"Dearly noted" Touzuko purred lowly, as he indicated for Aidosana to start walking, "Not my fault you ain't sexually active"

"What was that!?" Aidosana shouted in the middle of street, causing several people to stop and turn towards her and Touzuko

"Shut up, people are starring" Touzuko hissed grabbing Aidosanas hand and dragging her off down the road, before turning into an ally not too far from Aidosanas apartment, and pinned her to the wall, "I said, it isn't my fault you ain't sexually active"

"Get of me! You are disgusting! You Hentai!" Aidosana hissed, trying to push Touzuko back, only succeeding in having both her wrists grabbed and held above her head, "Get off me Touzuko!"

"No, I have had enough of this! You always treat me so bloody coldly! Then you treat me like one of your friends, only to treat me as if I don't exist, I want to know why!" Touzuko shouted, his dried blood coloured brown eyes glowed a tinted red, as he glared towards the shorter female

"Why should I tell you anything!? Just get off me, you are hurting me" Aidosana hissed, as she struggled to release her wrist

"No! Tell me! Why do you treat me like this? Do I really mean nothing to you? After everything we have been through, our promise from 10 years ago! Why do you do this to me!?" Touzuko asked, his voice laced in anger as he tightened his grip upon Aidosanas wrists

"Because you are a bastard! You broke our promise years ago! Now get off me!" Aidosana shouted, as she struggled even more to get her wrists free, "Just get off me, and leave me alone!"

"Fine! But don't bother coming to me when Mariku hits Touya again, or when something bad happens to you, because I won't be there to bloody help you!" Touzuko shouted, as he released Aidosanas wrists and stormed off, forgetting all about his black trench coat that still adorned Aidosanas body.

After Aidosana had returned home, she slung her phone onto her bed, and tugged off Touzukos trench before punching her bedroom wall. Several tears stained her cheeks as her cell phone began ringing loudly, planning on ignoring it, Aidosana walked into her bathroom to wash her face and change, when suddenly her phone began ranging again. Growling darkly, Aidosana stormed back into her bedroom, and answer her phone without even looking at the caller id as she turned it straight to loud speaker

"What do you bloody want!?" Aidosana hissed venomously, as the sound of a nervous gulp sounded through the phone

"Sana, it Ryou. Are you okay?" Ryous worried British accented voice sounded, causing Aidosana to bite her bottom lip as she murmured

"Not really, anyway what did you want Ryou?" Aidosana asked, trying to hold back the sob that was beginning to choke her

"Sana, have you been crying?" Ryou asked quickly with concern lacing his words

"I don't... cry..." Aidosana spoke weakly before proving her statement wrong and bursting into tears as she dropped to her knees and buried her face into her arms that she placed on her bed

"Sana! What happened? What did my arsehole brother do to you!?" Ryou asked, anger present within his words, as he heard Aidosana beginning to cry even harder, "Sana, I'm coming over! I will be there in five minutes!"

"O-Okay... Ryou" Aidosana choked out around her uncontrollable sobs, before the phone went dead.

Within twenty minutes, Ryou was sitting on Aidosanas bed, trying to calm Aidosanas fit of tears, while stroking her long platinum hair. Aidosana had managed to control her crying long enough to give Ryou a brief insight to what had transpired between herself and Touzuko, listening to each of the younger females words, Ryou tried his hardest in not storming out of Aidosanas apartment, and heading straight home to give his twin brother a piece of his mind about making Aidosana cry and being so harsh on her. Ryou had been sat upon Aidosanas bed for five minutes with his best friend crying in his lap, he didn't know what to do as he stayed silent and continued stroking the girls' long hair, until she glanced up with nasty red rimmed and puffy red eyes

"T-Thank you Ryou" Aidosana Whispered, her voice was hoarse from her crying, as she reached for her bottle of water

"Don't thank me Sana. Touzuko had no right to shout at you, or say any of what he did to you" Ryou explained with a deep sigh, "Do you want to sleep at mine tonight? I will jump online quickly and see if Akefia was able to get online and tell him you won't be online as you staying at mine for personal reasons"

"No. Because he will be there" Aidosana interjected, casting her eyes downward

"And if he comes out of his room, I will kick his ass back into it. I will tell him straight he ain't allowed out of his room because you are staying, and if he doesn't like it he can go round Marikus to stay" Ryou stated softly, as he cupped Aidosanas cheeks and raised her face to look at him, while gently wiping her tears away

"Y-Yeah alright... You can give him his trench coat back" Aidosana explained as she indicated to the black trench coat hanging on the back of her bedroom door

"Yeah, I don't think so. Punish him, and keep it" Ryou stated mischievously before smirking at Aidosana who gasped before giggling weakly.

**Author's Notes:**Well... erm... that was heart wrenching... Didn't go the way I was expecting, I pretty much closed my eyes and let my hands work on their own. Now I know why I don't allow the characters to draw out their affections, but this works in my favour for this couple. KnifeShipping has its ups and downs and even the odd occasional fight. All like a real relationship.


	7. Feelings revealed, Meeting Akefia

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THE YGO UNIVERSE! I DO HOWEVER OWN AIDOSANA AND TOUYA!**

**Author's Notes:**Well, that last chapter missed out Double Life game play, but I wanted to try and bring out the characters development of past and history.

This chapter will, unfortunately most likely bring readers to tears, be it for sad reasons or happy reasons, it will most likely be a good read. So please keep supporting this story

**WARNINGS:**** HETRO-RELATIONSHIP! GIRLxBOY! Adult themes, adult language and Detailed descriptive sex in later chapters!**

Aidosana had been curled up on the couch at Ryou and Touzukos apartment, Ryou was currently in the bath, while Aidosana sat watching a film alone with her black fuzzy bed throw covering her athletic form. However, Touzuko was standing in the doorway of the living room, his dried blood coloured brown eyes watched Aidosana, while his mind drifted back to when he had been a child, and the promise he and Aidosana had made.

_It had been a hot summers day in may, Aidosana had been wearing a simple blue summer dress, with cutsie pale blue sandals, and her long hair that only reached the center of her back was pulled back into a lone pony tail. She had been sat in the sand box of the nearby park; Ryou had been at home ill while Touzuko was on his way to pick Aidosana up for her mother. However, as soon as Touzuko reached the park, he noticed several other male children walking over to Aidosana. Raising a curious brow, Touzuko watched briefly before one of the boys shoved Aidosana into the sand, and went on to kicking at the sand around her, forcing it into her face_

"_S-Stop... L-Leave me alone!" Aidosana had cried out, trying to cover her face as her long hair had been pulled back_

"_Aww look at that, the little bitch is crying" One of the boys said, as he forced Aidosanas head against the rim of the sand box, before kicking at her, which had Touzuko seeing red_

"_Get away from Sana!" Touzuko shouted, as he ran over to his childhood best friend, as he punched the boy that kicked at Aidosana_

"_Quick, run!" One of the boys shouted_

"_What scared to fight someone who can fight back!?" Touzuko shouted, as he punched at another boy before they ran off, "Sana-Chan, are you okay?" Touzuko asked, reaching down and taking Aidosanas hand_

"_Touzuko?" Aidosana spoke up lightly, tears falling down her cheeks as she pounced at the young Touzuko_

"_Don't cry Sana-Chan, I won't let them hurt you ever again" Touzuko said softly, as he carefully pulled the short girl to her feet, "Here, you have sand in your hair" Touzuko stated, while carefully dusting off Aidosanas dress and carefully sifting through her long hair_

"_T-Thank you Touzuko" Aidosana murmured softly, as she was suddenly embraced_

"_Come on, auntie wanted me to bring you home" Touzuko explained, lifting Aidosanas chin gently before kissing her softly on the lips causing Aidosana to giggle, "I really like you Sana, when we are older, I want to go out with you"_

"_Okay, we can save ourselves for each other, okay?" Aidosana asked, her bright sapphire eyes sparkled_

"_I promise, Sana-Chan. I will save myself for you, if you save yourself for me" Touzuko replied smiling brightly_

"_Okay, I promise" Aidosana replied, with a bright smile upon her lips, as Touzuko smiled back at her before stealing another little kiss._

Touzuko groaned lowly, his eyes watching Aidosana as he bit his bottom lip, as he remembered their promise, and the words Aidosana had said earlier that day

"_Because you are a bastard! You broke our promise years ago! Now get of me!"_

Aidosanas words continued to ring loudly within his head, he was about to walk up to Aidosana to once again apologise, when the sound of the bathroom door opening caught his attention. Grinding his teeth, Touzuko quickly walked back towards his bedroom and quietly closing the door as he swiftly jumped onto his bed, just as he heard Ryou walking towards his door

"Zuko?" Ryous voice sounded, causing Touzuko to groan lowly

"What!?" Touzuko growled out, while sitting on his bed staring at two pictures from when he was a child, that he removed from beneath his pillows

"Did you want anything to eat? Or drink?" Ryou had asked, while leaning against his twins door

"No! You don't want me going near that little Bitch, so why ask if I wanted anything!?" Touzuko hissed, though he sounded angry, he was trying to hold back something he swore never to show to anyone

"I asked you not to come out, you really upset her Zuko, anyway can I come in?" Ryou asked lowly, placing his hand upon Touzukos bedroom door handle

"Whatever" Touzuko hissed, quickly hiding the two photographs he had in his hand, beneath his pillow

"Well, I'm coming in" Ryou stated, as he opened his brothers bedroom door, to catch his brother lying upon his bed staring up at the ceiling, "Zuko, I am really sorry about earlier"

"Whatever Ryou, I don't give a fuck" Touzuko hissed, rolling onto his right side, and turning his back to his brother

"Well you did hurt Aidosana, you made her cry, after you swore never to make her cry" Ryou said lightly, as he walked over to his brothers bed, "Plus, you really deserved what Sana-Chan said. You do give off the air that you sleep around"

"Do I actually look like a fucking slut Ryou!? I have never fucking had sex!" Touzuko shouted, as he sat up and turned to glare at his brother

"You don't have to bloody shout at me, but yes, you do look like a bloody slut! You are always flirting with girls when Sana is around, no wonder she would believe you broke your promise" Ryou hissed, as he walked over to his twin, even though Ryou was the younger of the two, he still acted as the elder twin

"Yeah well, she don't want me around, and I don't want her around" Touzuko hissed between clenched teeth, "So it doesn't matter anymore does it?"

"Zuko, listen to me. I know for a fact you and Sana have always had something going on between you. You've just had another stupid fight, why not try and apologise? Maybe actually mean it this time" Ryou explained, as he wrapped his arms around Touzukos shoulders

"I doubt I will be forgiven this time" Touzuko hissed, resting his head upon his twins chest, neither of the Bakura twins noticing the third person

"Listen, I love both of you. I hate Sana-Chan being upset, and I don't like you being so moody" Ryou stated simply, "Plus you both mean the world to me, I will sit with Sana later and talk to her, I will ask her to try and forgive you. I want you both back on talking terms"

"Talking terms? You mean us belittling each other, and threatening to beat each other?" Touzuko enquired, raising a white brow up at his twin

"Exactly! I loved seeing you both acting like you were an old married couple" Ryou stated, with a small chuckle, as he heard a soft gasp before the sound of footsteps quietly trying to run off back to the living room, "Well doubt I will need to talk to Sana after all"

"What do you mean?" Touzuko asked, glancing up at Ryou as said twin walked over to the bedroom door and reached round grabbing at Aidosanas wrist

"Come on, I know you were listening Sana" Ryou stated, pulling Aidosana out from behind the wall, "So, will you attempt or try to forgive Zuko?"

"No" Aidosana hissed, trying to pull her wrist free from Ryous grip, "Let me go, I want to finish watching that film"

"How about I lock you both in a room? I love you both so much, and all you have been doing lately is fight and argue. I hate it! I want you two, to start being nice to each other again!" Ryou shouted, he had never actually lost his temper towards Aidosana and Touzuko

"Ryou, Leave her alone. Aidosana doesn't want to so let her go watch her stupid horror film" Touzuko stated, with a low hiss

"Wait how the fuck did you know I was watching a horror film!?" Aidosana hissed back, glaring towards Touzuko as Ryou released her wrist

"I could hear it from here!" Touzuko shouted back, as he stood up from his bed

"LIAR! You can't hear the TV from here!" Aidosana shouted, clenching her fist as she stepped closer towards Touzuko

"Yes I can! You forget I have better hearing than any other person!" Touzuko hissed, as he stepped closer to Aidosana, "The horror film you were watching is my favourite film, cannibal holocaust!"

"Well screw you! You ain't the only one who likes horror films!" Aidosana shouted, as she raised her right hand, and brought it back ready to punch Touzuko

"I'd rather bloody screw you!" Touzuko hissed, as he grabbed Aidosanas wrist as she launched her attack at him, and swung her down onto his bed, "Now you bloody listen to me!"

"Get of me!" Aidosana shouted, thrashing about from beneath Touzukos body, as said male slipped his hand beneath his pillow and pulled out the two photographs he kept hidden from everyone

"You see these!?" Touzuko hissed, showing the young female the two photographs, one of which was taken the previous year at the beach, of Aidosana wearing a black and red bikini and dripping with water, while the other was one of Aidosana sitting in class working

"Where did you get these!?" Aidosana hissed darkly glaring at Touzuko, thrashing even harder from beneath the slightly elder male

"I took them! They are mine! I took them of you! Because you are the most gorgeous girl in the entire world!" Touzuko shouted, "You really want to know why I have them? So I can see them before I go to sleep and when I wake up! I have done for the last five years!" Touzuko hissed into Aidosanas face

"You are just a bloody stalker! Now get off of me!" Aidosana screamed as she attempted to knee Touzuko between the legs

"No I ain't! You are so stupid and so bloody blind! You don't even realise that I love you!" Touzuko hissed before Aidosana quickly kneed Touzuko between the legs and ran off out of Touzukos bedroom

"Oh well done Touzuko" Ryou hissed, standing in the doorway, "You know how Aidosana is sensitive to people confessing to her! You know she freaks out, and runs off!"

"Oh shove the fuck off Ryou!" Touzuko growled, as he launched one of his books at Ryou, "Just fuck off and leave me alone!"

"Fine, be a little bitch!" Ryou stated, before turning and walking off to calm his best friend down, while leaving Touzuko to strop in his bedroom.

Several days had passed, since Touzuko had confessed to Aidosana, yet Aidosana made sure to avoid Touzuko, yet several times she would bump into him, and causing her to run off in the opposite direction. However, Aidosana spent every minute she could online on Double Life, speaking and having a laugh with the character of Akefia. The two had soon decided they would indeed meet up, the day they would meet up would be the one day that Aidosana locked herself up in her apartment, Valentine's Day.

It was currently February 13th. Aidosana was just loading her laptop when she received a new text message, sighing softly, she grabbed for her phone and opened up the text

'_Me and Akefia are waiting at the tavern. Well we will be once I am online, it loading now. See you soon Sana-Chan. Love Ryou x'_

Laughing softly, Aidosana then quickly opened up Double Life, and grabbed for her head set then signed into Double Life.

Fluttering long black lashes open, DarkPrincess glanced around her apartment room, before giggling and jumping off her bed, to go meet with Kefia and Akefia. Dashing through the small town, DarkPrincess ran past several other players, and straight into the tavern of their meeting place. Busting through the doors DarkPrincess pounced onto Kefia who was sat chatting with Akefia, earning her a small growl before she turned to glance at Akefia smiling brightly

"Evening Akefia, Have you missed me?" DarkPrincess asked softly, causing Akefia to roll his eyes before smirking

"Don't know, did you miss me, Princess?" Akefia countered DarkPrincess's question as he was suddenly pounced

"Yeah, I missed you Akefia" DarkPrincess purred, kissing Akefias cheek, earning a chuckle from Kefia

"Shall we head off into the level 30 fighting grounds?" Kefia asked, as he stretched his arms above his head smirking

"Lets go!" DarkPrincess shouted grinning brightly.

The group of three companions started out, heading off towards the north where the three level 30+ characters could level even higher. The three companions fought through monsters, after monsters until they reached an old abandoned mansion causing DarkPrincess to grin

"I want to buy this place!" DarkPrincess squealed out, as she ran towards the sign sitting outside the entrance of the old abandoned Mansion grinning

"This place will be expensive" Kefia explained softly, watching as Akefia walked up behind DarkPrincess and hugging her

"Well if Princess hasn't got enough gold pieces I will pay what is remaining" Akefia stated, Bringing up the purchasing menu, "So, 750,000 gold pieces"

"Great! I have 800,000 gold pieces" DarkPrincess purred out, as she accepted the purchase and lost practically all her gold pieces, all the while Kefia watched the scene between the online gaming couple.

It had been several hours after DarkPrincess brought the abandoned mansion, with both Kefia and Akefia helping out, and buying loads of furniture for her new place. The three stayed together and built up DarkPrincess's mansion, and spent what time they didn't spend on doing the place up, just sat chatting eating a small meal. However, their enjoyment soon came to an end as Kefia explained he had to head off to bed, to help DarkPrincess pick out her outfit for meeting up with Akefia in the real world

"Sure thing, See you later Kefia" Akefia said lightly, before turning to DarkPrincess, "Looking forward to tomorrow Princess?"

"I am, I am really excited. I just have no idea what to wear" DarkPrincess stated lowly, a faint blush dusting across her cheeks, "Anyway, I should log off. I will see you at 10am okay?"

"Certainly, at that Cafe right? Cafe Nero?" Akefia asked, earning a small nod from DarkPrincess, "Okay then, I will meet you then, good night Princess"

"Good night Akefia, OH! How will I know you are there?" DarkPrincess asked suddenly with slightly worried eyes

"Kefia told me your favourite flower, so look for the idiot holding a bouquet of Red roses" Akefia teased, grabbing DarkPrincess's wrist and pulling her in for one final kiss before letting her log out for the night.

After signing out of her game, Aidosana sighed deeply, before stretching her arms above her head with a small yawn. Glancing her sapphire coloured eyes over towards the clock, Aidosana groaned as she shut her laptop down, and went to get changed for bed. Aidosana had already given Ryou a spare front door key, in case she was in the shower when he arrived. Sighing again softly, Aidosana stripped out of her jeans and t-shirt and dived on to her bed in just her bra and panties. However, after curling up under her quilt, Aidosana quickly sat up and removed her bra, before tossing it across the room into her laundry basket, then laid back down to curl up and fall asleep.

Fluttering sleepy sapphire blue eyes open, Aidosana groaned as she reached for her alarm clock, which she had to buy a new, and turned it off before staring up at the ceiling

"Today is the day" Aidosana stated tiredly, glancing around her room to notice that there was three outfits hung up on the front of her wardrobe door, "What the... I didn't put them there"

"Morning Sana-Chan, are you decent?" Ryous voice sounded from the other side of her bedroom door, just as she was about to answer, Aidosana noticed a large baggie t-shirt sitting at the end of her bed, which caused her to raise a curious brow before grabbing it and pulling it on

"Yeah, I'm decent" Aidosana replied, sitting up with a groan as she stretched her arms above her head and yawned

"How did you sleep?" Ryou asked softly, as he walked over to Aidosanas bed and placed a tray in front of her, with a full English fried breakfast

"Good, and how long have you been here? It's only 7:15am" Aidosana asked reaching for the knife and fork and began digging into her breakfast

"I got here at 6am. I was up early thanks to Zuko" Ryou explained before sighing deeply, "The noisy bastard had music playing, seemed he either hasn't slept or he was up earlier than normal"

"That ain't like him... wonder why" Aidosana asked around a mouthful of beans and toast

"No idea. I didn't bother to ask" Ryou shrugged before going on to explain about the three outfits he had picked out while Aidosana had been sleeping.

After seventy five minutes, Aidosana was standing in front of the mirror attached to her wardrobe, her long hair tied back in a high pony tail, except only half her hair was tied back with ribbon, her athletic form adorned in a pair of skinny jeans, her black slip on shoes, and a thin strapped summer top. Raising her brow, Aidosana growled lowly

"Hell bloody no!"Aidosana hissed, Glaring towards Ryou who through his hands up

"Sorry Sana, but I like this one. You look so girlie but strong" Ryou explained while tentatively walking towards Aidosana with her hair brush in his right hand, "But if you really don't like it, change for the next one"

"Fine!" Aidosana stated, grabbing the second outfit, and storming into the bathroom to change her outfit.

While Ryou was waiting for Aidosana, he heard his phone buzzing as he grabbed it and answered it instantly

"Yes Akefia?" Ryou spoke instantly, glancing towards the bathroom door, "No she is getting changed... she didn't like the first outfit... what do I get for keeping this a secret?" Ryou hissed listening to Akefias reply, just as Aidosana walked out of the bathroom

"I am not bloody wearing this!" Aidosana screamed, her form was adorned in a knee high pale blue dress, with matching sandals, while her hair was untouched and flowing free, "I swear Ryou, you have no fashion sense!"

"Sana, that was mean!" Ryou teased, before chuckling, "If you seriously hate it that much, change again. But you stick to the last outfit" Ryou stated

"Fine! If I don't like it I will beat you with that hair brush!" Aidosana hissed, snatching the last outfit of the wardrobe door and kicking her sandals off

"I swear picking clothes out for her is a nightmare!" Ryou hissed, before returning to his phone call, "Seriously, what I am getting out of this... No, I want something better than that... You seriously think I would keep this secret if I wanted either of you hurt? You are an idiot!" Ryou hissed, hearing Aidosana shouting and cussing about something, "Just bloody be at the Cafe Akefia... Well it only 9am so you have an hour to calm your nerves... She just as nervous! She has already thrown up twice... yes she is fine... just don't forget the roses... yeah I will see you tomorrow... bye" Ryou stated with a low groan, before hanging up, and tossing his phone onto the bed

"Ryou, what is going through your tiny brain!?" Aidosana screamed as she stumbled into her bedroom

"Whoa... erm... bugger..." Ryou muttered, staring towards his best friend with a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he thought, 'Someone is going to kill me'

"This skirt is way too short! This corset has no straps! And you want me to wear bloody high heels!? Are you trying to kill me!?" Aidosana freaked as Ryou walked over to her and grabbed her wrist

"Oh shut up, and come sit down so I can do your hair and make-up" Ryou stated, tugging Aidosana to sit down in front of her computer desk, "I promise you Sana-Chan, this will be totally worth it"

"It bloody better be" Aidosana hissed, sitting down and closing her eyes as Ryou went to work doing her hair and make-up.

After a long strenuous forty five minutes, Ryou sighed out deeply, his long white hair roughly tied back, a black eye liner pencil between his teeth, while he finished applying the last touches of Aidosanas make-up. Once finished, he stepped back to take a good look at his master piece with a small smile. Sapphire blue eyes suddenly fluttered open as Ryou smiled brightly, and indicated towards the large full body mirror. Lightly biting her bottom lip, Aidosana stood up and sauntered slowly over to the mirror, closing her eyes so she couldn't see the train wreck she was expecting to see. Inhaling a deep breath, Aidosana mentally told herself to open her eyes as she exhaled, which she did. Only to see the short knee length skirt that flared out slightly, in a black colour with a corset in a black colour but with red ribbon adorning the back, which Ryou had to re-fasten. Her long pale white legs wore a pair of silky black stockings that reached her thighs; while upon her small feet were a pair of crimson shaded red three inch heels.

Sighing deeply, Aidosana slowly groaned as she glanced up to see a necklace she thought she had lost around her neck, while her plump lips were bright red, bringing out the sapphire colour of her eyes, and the colour of the jewel within her necklace. Her eyes were outlined thick in black eye liner, while her lashes were enhanced with mascara, and her long hair was tied back to the side of her head with red and black ribbons trailing beautifully around her luscious waves. The only thing Aidosana could do was gasp out, staring at her reflection, before turning her eyes towards Ryou

"Wow, maybe you do have a fashion sense" Aidosana spoke softly

"Sana-Chan, I'm gay! I dress my bloody brother every day, so dressing you for a date, would be no problem" Ryou purred before giggling, "Anyway, are you ready? You have twenty minutes before you go and meet 'Akefia' for your date"

"Yeah I think I am ready" Aidosana stated, before biting her lip as she glanced back at her reflection, "Okay then, guess I should walk down to the Cafe to meet Akefia"

"Sana-Chan, don't worry, I am sure everything will be fine" Ryou stated softly, taking Aidosanas hands and held them lovingly, "Just do me a favour, please give Akefia a chance okay?"

"What do you mean?" Aidosana asked raising a curious brow

"Sana, I know who Akefia is. But I promised not to tell you, and you know I never break my promises, so please listen to what he has to say, and remember he does like you" Ryou explained before lightly kissing Aidosanas cheek

"Okay, I guess... Better get going" Aidosana said softly grabbing Touzukos black trench coat and slipped it on, with Ryou explaining that it would make everything look better.

Groaning lowly to herself, Aidosana leaned against the railing as she heard her phone buzz, raising her brow curiously, she dug her phone out of her pocket and looked at the text she had just received, and read the text quietly

'_Good morning Princess, I hope you don't mind but your best friend gave me your number'_

Aidosana gasped out loudly, not recognising the number she quickly replied

'_Akefia?'_

'_Yes Princess, I can see you. You look absolutely gorgeous, so turn around my perfect Princess'_

Aidosana gasped out loudly, spinning around on her heel as she came face to face with a large bouquet of red roses, as they were slowly lowered revealing to Aidosana the face of the one she only knew as Akefia in the world of Double Life. Though the person standing before her with a faint crimson dusting his cheeks, was not who Aidosana was expecting to see as she gasped loudly, while her cheeks turned bright red.

**Author's Notes:**Sorry for cutting it short, but I think this was deserved. I hope you like it; I would love to know who you all think is standing before Aidosana.

Reviews are always welcome, with all my love


	8. Surprises and surprises with true love

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THE YGO UNIVERSE! I DO HOWEVER OWN AIDOSANA AND TOUYA!**

**Author's Notes:**Sorry it been about 2 or more weeks since I last posted a chapter, but I have been moving, so I was ultra busy with packing and finally moving into my new place, decorating my room, and on top of all of that, I had my internet cut for 20 days on top of moving. But I am back now my lovelies, so please be patient as writing up the chapters are now getting harder

**WARNINGS:**** HETRO-RELATIONSHIP! GIRLxBOY! Adult themes, adult language and Detailed descriptive sex in later chapters!**

Bright sapphire blue eyes stared directly into the eyes of the male that was meant to be Akefia on the online game Double Life, However, the rich yet dried blood coloured brown eyes that met Aidosanas sapphire blues were not the colour she was expecting see. Cheeks crimson, on both parts, Aidosana just stood there staring back into the eyes of none other than, Touzuko Bakura. Aidosanas sapphire blue eyes trailed up and down Touzukos smartly dressed form, taking in the black leather boots that adorned the males' feet, the almost tight fitting black leather trousers, the black and red slashed top and the bouquet of red roses being held out to her. Touzukos long normally messy hair had been tamed with a hair brush, except for his signature bangs that still stuck out, his normally alabaster flesh was tinted a rose red, as he bit his bottom lip and gazed back into Aidosanas sapphire blue eyes.

Neither spoke a single word; they just stood there staring at each other as if neither were expecting the other to be standing before them. Touzuko soon sighed as he parted his lips to say something; however, Aidosana quickly beat him to it

"What are you doing here?" Aidosana asked, crossing her arms over her chest, with a look of annoyance lacing her eyes

"Theoretically, I could say the same thing. However, I already knew you were DarkPrincess, a Level 28 Vampire on Double Life" Touzuko explained simply, as he took two steps forward grabbing Aidosanas left hand and placing the roses into it, "Plus, Ryou already knew. He found out that night you knee-d me between the legs"

"No bloody way, there is no way you are him" Aidosana stated, allowing Touzuko to place the bouquet of red roses within her hand

"You mean Akefia? A level 35 male Vampire?" Touzuko asked, watching Aidosanas expression as her eyes widened

"T-then... that means..." Aidosana tried to speak, but she couldn't as she just stared at Touzuko in disbelief

"Means what? That I saved your ass from the Shadow Stalkers? Saved your game self from being raped? Brought you that leather outfit after first meeting you? Yeah, I already knew. The second I saw you in the game, I knew it was you. That is why I didn't actually attack to kill" Touzuko explained, watching as Aidosanas cheeks turned bright red, before he allowed a small chuckle to slip from his throat

"You are a bastard!" Aidosana hissed, as she was about to turn around, to walk back home when Touzuko grabbed at her wrist

"Why do you think, Akefia knew you had been taken before Kefia told him? He told me while on the phone to you. As soon as he told me I jumped online to go get you" Touzuko explained, lightly turning Aidosana around as he cupped both her cheeks, "You lost both your first kisses to me, both for real, and in the game world"

"You stole my game self's first kiss" Aidosana hissed, glaring at Touzuko

"Actually, I had no choice, would you of preferred I raped you? I swore I would give myself to you, No matter in what way it meant" Touzuko stated, as he sighed and rested his forehead against Aidosanas, "You want to know why I would flirt with anyone and everyone?"

"You will only lie to me" Aidosana growled out lowly

"Because I wanted you to get jealous, I wanted you to show me you still held our promise from when we were kids, and yet you never did" Touzuko stated, before sighing deeply, "I actually thought you were already sexually active the other day, until you actually questioned me on something almost everyone knew about. It hit me then that you had kept our promise, while I had made you feel like I hadn't kept my end, when I had"

"You are a liar, you always lie to me" Aidosana hissed lowly, as she lightly pushed Touzuko back before continuing, "Plus you are the schools biggest slut"

"Why? Because I have dated six girls, and five boys? I never slept with any of them; you can go and ask each and every one of them. It is why the relationship never lasted, because they wanted something I couldn't part with" Touzuko stated almost sounding weak, before glancing up to stare directly into Aidosanas bright eyes, "Sana, those pictures I have of you, I needed them. I couldn't just picture you; I wanted to see you, each and every morning, and every night. So I took those pictures of you, so I could see you whenever I wanted"

"That is a lie" Aidosana stated, not wanting to believe a single word that escaped Touzukos lips, "Why would I believe you? You are just a pervert, you probably have loads of pictures of girls in your room, and probably loads of the men you have ever fancied and you probably do that thing over them"

"What bloody thing? And I haven't we can go back to mine and Ryous now, and you can search the whole damned house. I will even give you the three codes for my three safe boxes" Touzuko stated glaring at the shorter female

"You know what thing! That thing you do in the mornings, which makes you slow and late for school" Aidosana hissed, keeping her grip on the roses as she attempted to hide her face behind the beautiful bouquet

"Tell me, I actually want you to say what it is I do every morning, that thing I do every morning while looking at YOUR pictures!" Touzuko hissed back, grabbing for Aidosanas right hand and pulling her closer, "Go on say it"

"I am not going to say it! It is dirty!" Aidosana hissed through clenched teeth, while narrowing her eyes at Touzuko

"Then whisper it into my ear what it is I do" Touzuko stated simply, "If you can say it, I will tell you a big secret about Ryou and myself that you don't actually know"

"Fine!" Aidosana stated loudly, as she pulled Touzuko closer as she murmured lowly against his ear, "That morning masturbating thing" Aidosana whispered, her voice so low, Touzuko had to strain his hearing just to catch what she said

"Yeah that. Right now for my end of the deal" Touzuko stated softly, tipping Aidosanas head back slightly as he inched closer and murmured against her lips, "Me and Ryou never stopped sharing a bed, we still do occasionally"

"You what!?" Aidosana shouted, staring at Touzuko with wide eyes before asking, "You are still afraid to sleep on your own?"

"Yeah, well me and you use to sleep in the same bed all the time, and after auntie took you away to Egypt, I use to climb into Ryous bed at night; just because I needed someone to hold me while I slept. You always acted older than me and Ryou, yet we are older than you, so I missed how you use to hold me at night" Touzuko stated simply, before shrugging as he slipped his fingers into Aidosanas hand before giving a small smile, "Anyway, I had plans for you today, and I am not letting you break them. So come on, first stop back home so you can drop those roses off, and collect your present so I can get my coat back"

"You ain't having it back, I am keeping it" Aidosana stated cheekily as she held Touzukos hand tightly, allowing him to walk with her back in the direction he had come, and back to the Bakura apartment.

After their short yet somewhat quiet fifteen minute walk, Touzuko slipped his right hand into his trouser pocket, and pulled out the front door key for his apartment he and Ryou lived in. Slipping the small silver key into the lock, Touzuko turned it to the right before pushing the front door open and stepping to the side to allow Aidosana to enter the property before himself. Sighing lightly, Aidosana stepped past the thresh-hold as Touzuko directed her straight into the kitchen where a beautifully handmade black glass vase was waiting, sitting on the counter ready to have Aidosanas bouquet of roses placed into it. Raising a curious brow, Aidosana glanced towards Touzuko who nervously rubbed at the back of his neck, before holding his hand out for the roses, which caused Aidosana to roll her eyes before handing them over, as she watched Touzuko carefully place them into the vase after putting some water into it.

Rolling her eyes again, Aidosana was about to say something about how girlie Touzuko currently seemed, before said male walked up to her and covered her eyes before whispering

"Walk up to my room, as that is where your present is" Touzuko practically purred into Aidosanas ear as she growled lowly

"Fine, but I need see where I am going" Was Aidosanas simply reply

"Nope, because I am walking you there, but you know the way" Touzuko replied, and Aidosana could practically hear the smirk within Touzukos voice, as the two began to walk towards the hallway that led towards the bedrooms and bathroom.

After reaching Touzukos bedroom door, said male asked Aidosana to keep her eyes closed, while he opened the door. Receiving a small nod, Touzuko removed his hands from the shorter females' eyes, and opened his bedroom door to reveal his large bedroom. Right opposite the door was a large queen sized bed, with a small bedside table, off to the right was a large double breasted wardrobe with a set of chest of draws. To the left was Touzukos work table, which contained his laptop that was sat charging, plus his music system, two book shelves full of books, and a single shelf holding several items he had made as a child with Ryou. Sighing softly, Aidosana allowed Touzuko to lightly take her hand, as he walked her slowly over to his bed where a black wrapped gift was sitting, which was held together with a large red bow, and a small gift tag that was a rich red

"You can open your eyes now" Touzuko said lowly, as he watched Aidosanas long mascara thick lashes open, before her sapphire coloured eyes widened

"What is this?" Aidosana asked, stroking the red bow of the black gift wrapped present

"It for you, it is Valentine's day after all" Touzuko stated, though there was a hint of worry lacing his words

"Oh... B-But I didn't exactly get you anything, well Akefia actually" Aidosana confessed turning to glance towards Touzuko who smiled lightly

"Not walking away was more than enough of a gift for me" Touzuko explained, as he nudged Aidosana lightly, "You can open it"

"Okay" Aidosana murmured weakly, before reaching for one part of the bow, and tugging it open before slowly and carefully removing the black gift wrap, as her eyes widened at what was sat there, neatly wrapped, "W-What is this?"

"Well, take it out and have a look" Touzuko purred, watching Aidosana intently, as he watched her reach for the item, and pull it to full view as it unravelled to reveal an identical matching black trench coat that matched the one she was wearing, "Turn it around"

"What? Why?" Aidosana asked, turning to face Touzuko, who rolled his eyes

"Please?" Touzuko asked, with a faint crimson dusting his cheeks again, as he watched Aidosana turn the black trench coat around, to reveal written in red something that made her gasp and blush as she read out the words

"Akefias Princess" Aidosana read out, before turning to face Touzuko, "B-But why?"

"Because, you are my Princess" Touzuko stated simply, while shrugging his shoulders

"But, Akefia isn't your name" Aidosana stated lowly, before turning her eyes back to the trench coat, and hugging it close to her chest

"Actually, you never knew my middle name did you?" Touzuko asked, receiving a shake of the head, as he sighed before speaking, "My full name, by birth, is Touzuko Akefia Bakura. So yes, my name is Akefia"

"I... I never knew that. I knew your middle name began with an A, but I didn't know what it actually stood for" Aidosana confessed, before gently placing the black trench coat down upon Touzukos bed, and began removing said males trench coat as she turned to look at Touzuko, "T-Thank you... Zuko"

"Don't thank me Sana" Touzuko whispered lowly, as he stepped forward taking both of Aidosanas hands into his own, "Though, you could thank me another way"

"Wha... How?" Aidosana asked, a bright red flaming her cheeks, as Touzuko leaned towards her as he murmured lowly

"Let me steal a kiss?" Touzuko asked, staring straight into bright sapphire coloured eyes

"O-Okay" Aidosana spoke softly, before stepping forward, and wrapping her arms around Touzukos neck, as she leaned up slightly and pressed her plump red lips against Touzukos.

Dried blood coloured brown, slanted eyes slowly closed, following the bright sapphire blues that fluttered closed also. Slender alabaster fleshed arms pulled the taller of the two down slightly, causing for Touzuko to wrap his arms tightly around Aidosanas waist, and pulled her up into his torso; which allowed said male to deepen their meant to be quick small kiss. A low groaned out moan slipped from both, Touzukos, and Aidosanas throats. Causing for the two to break their quick kiss, both blushing a deep crimson, as Touzuko slipped his right hand up to stroke over Aidosanas cheek, before pulling her closer for another, more deeper and passionate kiss.

Gasping out softly, Aidosana quickly locked her arms tightly around Touzukos neck, as said male carefully picked her up, before stepping two steps forward, only to lightly lay Aidosana down upon his bed, allowing Touzuko to easily deepen their heated kiss. However, this caused for Aidosana to gasp out loudly, which gave Touzuko the chance to push his feisty tongue past Aidosanas lips to fully deepen their, but he didn't. Touzuko pulled back gazing down at Aidosana with lust filled eyes, as he watched those delicate, clouded over sapphire blues flutter open

"Come on, We can't be late" Touzuko whispered lowly, as he lightly pulled Aidosana to stand up

"Late? For what?" Aidosana asked softly, glancing her eyes up, and staring at her childhood crush

"My plans for you, we have half an hour to get to our destination" Touzuko purred out lowly, grabbing for the black trench coat, he had brought for Aidosana, and held it out for her

"Oh. Thank you, Zuko" Aidosana whispered, standing up, and allowing Touzuko to help her into her new coat

"Don't thank me yet" Touzuko stated, grabbing for his own trench coat, and slinging it on as he grabbed for his wallet from his bedside table, "Shall we, Princess?"

"Oh shut up, 'Akefia' before I punch you" Aidosana warned playfully, grabbing for Touzukos hand, and allowing the taller and slightly older male to walk her out of his bedroom, followed by directing her back out into the street

"Ready?" Touzuko asked, checking to make sure he had his front door key, along with his wallet, and a hidden envelope, before taking Aidosanas hand

"As ready as I am going to be" Aidosana stated lowly, tightening her grip upon Touzukos hand, as the two of them headed off down the road.

Walking for what seemed like hours, Touzuko and Aidosana laughed and talked about everything they could. Including the world of Double Life. Aidosana had even gone from simply just holding Touzukos hand, to wrapping her arms around Touzukos left arm so she could keep him close to her, as the two walked past multiple groups of people. Weather they were students from their school, students from other schools, or even the area gangs. Touzuko knew that Aidosana could defend herself easily enough; the two of them could probably take on most of the gangs around Tokyo if they were together, but today was a special day. Today was not just Valentine's Day, but it was also a Day that Touzuko had a special question for the only girl he had ever loved and wanted in his life.

Eventually coming to a stop in front of a large set of gates, Aidosana glanced around curiously noting the several signs that read 'Grand opening' this caused Aidosana to glance towards Touzuko who had seemed to be once again flushing a soft shade of red

"Zuko?" Aidosana questioned softly, while gently tugging at said males arm

"Yeah, Sana? What is it?" Touzuko asked, glancing his eyes down at the shorter female, only to notice those normally calm sapphire blues, were bright and sparkling

"Why have we stopped?" Aidosana asked, before glancing around the area

"Well, do you remember when we were younger, my parents use to take me and Ry away to theme parks every month?" Touzuko asked, turning his full attention to the shorter female

"Yeah, I remember. My mother could never afford to take me, nor could Auntie" Aidosana murmured lowly, as she glanced down towards the ground, remembering all the times Touzuko and Ryou would go off to some big theme park, even amusement parks to have fun, while she stayed at home alone

"Well, I know you always wanted to go with us, So Instead of having Ry with us, it just me and you" Touzuko stated lightly, as he carefully removed his arm from Aidosanas grip, as he fished out his wallet from his trouser pocket

"What do you mean?" Aidosana questioned, raising a curious brow at the taller male, who knew from years ago, that Aidosana was a little slow sometimes, but she was indeed the brain box of their classes

"Well, where are we Sana?" Touzuko asked, carefully removing an envelope from his wallet, as he smirked

"We are at Kaiba Lands grand day Opening?" Aidosana question, a small sigh leaving her lips

"Exactly, and who has two tickets, to spend all day at Kaiba Land, with two free wrist bands to ride everything and anything as many times as they want, plus four free tickets for the four food stands?" Touzuko teased, waving the envelope in front of Aidosanas face

"You do?" Aidosana asked, a bright smile forming upon her soft lips

"Exactly, and why would I have paid out $1,500 on this complete full package for myself and one other, if that other person wasn't you?" Touzuko explained simply, handing Aidosana the envelope

"You mean... you got all this, to share with me?" Aidosana questioned, though from the smile plastering her face, Touzuko could guess she was happy

"Exactly. Today we get in for free, and do what we want all day. Simply because Rich boy Kaiba owed me a favour" Touzuko stated, glancing around to see a young male walking towards them

"Oh thank you Zuko!" Aidosana cried out excitedly as she hugged the taller male tightly, and pressing her thick red lips against Touzukos cheek

"Touzuko, Sana-Chan. Welcome to Kaiba Land" A young child like males voice called out causing the two mentioned to glance around, and come face to face with a short male; who had long black hair wearing a Kaiba Land arm band reading security

"Mokuba-Kun!" Aidosana explained, giggling softly, "Thank you, how is your douche-bag brother?"

"He is fine Sana-Chan, anyway follow me, but make sure your tickets are ready for entering" Mokuba explained, before turning on his heel and walking off back in the direction he had come from.

After spending a good half hour, just walking around with Mokuba Kaiba, Touzuko explained simply, that he had wanted to spend the rest of their time at Kaiba Land enjoying themselves. Mokuba understanding where Touzuko was coming from smiled brightly, as he ran off, while shouting over his shoulder that the two should check out the Ferris wheel near the end of their date. Blushing a deep crimson, Aidosana was about to retort when she noticed the equally deep shade of crimson gracing Touzukos cheeks,

"So... What shall we do first?" Aidosana questioned, glancing around the area they were currently in

"Hmm, How about we go over that way?" Touzuko asked, pointing over towards several of the famous Duel Monster rides, especially one of Touzukos known personal favourite card was over that way

"Yeah why not, maybe we can get onto the Blue eyes Roller coaster!" Aidosana exclaimed excitedly, grabbing for Touzukos hand and dragging him off in said direction.

Touzuko and Aidosana spent literally the entire day enjoying themselves, from riding on the famous Blue Eyes Roller coaster, to even the Necrofear House. The two had spent the entire day laughing, talking, visiting the food courts when the two got hungry, and simply enjoying each-others company; as the two noticed it was getting late, Touzuko smirked grabbing for Aidosanas hand and dragging her off towards the only ride that opened at the end of the day, the Ferris Wheel.

Gasping out loudly at the sudden action, Aidosana was about to hiss at Touzuko to release her when she noticed that they were stopping near the Ferris wheel. Raising a curious brow, Touzuko turned to Aidosana and flashed her one of his rare smiles, before leading her up the stairs just as the Number 5 carriage stopped. The carriage itself was adorned with multiple Coloured roses, while across the front of the door way, was dangling a silver chain that had a small sign reading: 'Restricted. Booked by Touzuko Bakura' Noticing this sign, Aidosana blushed a deep crimson as she turned to ask Touzuko about it, as she was lightly nudged into the two seated carriage

"Zuko?" Aidosana finally spoke up, glancing her eyes over to the other sitting opposite her

"Yeah? What is it?" Touzuko asked, turning to face Aidosana

"You actually got Kaiba to restrict the use of this carriage?" Aidosana asked, receiving a small nod as the answer, "Okay, now I want to know what you have on him"

"I can't tell you that" Touzuko stated softly, flashing the young female his signature smirk, "Plus, There a reason I got him to restrict this carriage" Touzuko stated simply, as said carriage began to move slowly up

"Oh just tell me, You know I won't say anything, I hate that douche bag" Aidosana stated crossing her arms over her chest, while pouting cutely

"Argh! I hate it when you do that!" Touzuko hissed, reaching his left hand over and grabbing for Aidosanas arm and tugging her into his lap, "I caught him and the mutt shagging in the locker room at school, it was after gym class two weeks ago" Touzuko stated, while giving Aidosana a warning look

"You're joking! Seriously?" Aidosana asked, shock was evident upon her soft face, causing Touzuko to nod as his reply, "Damn, rich boy and the mutt, I never would of thought they even liked each other, considering they are always at each-other's throats and fighting and arguing" Aidosana explained as she sighed and curled up in Touzukos lap

"Yeah well, talk is cheap apparently" Touzuko retorted, receiving a small chuckle from Aidosana as she glanced up

"You mean, Talk is expensive" Aidosana teased.

Spending half an hour just sitting there in silence, Aidosana noticed from the corner of her eye that they had slightly tilted and was slowly moving, sighing out softly with a small yawn, Aidosana rested her head upon Touzukos shoulder, and slowly closed her eyes while wrapping her arms around the males' waist. Noticing Aidosanas simply small movement and act, Touzuko smiled lightly as he wrapped his arms around Aidosanas waist, lightly pulling her closer to his chest, while resting his chin upon her head and looking out the window. Until Touzuko noticed that Kaiba, had done as he had asked, as he smirked, nudging Aidosana lightly

"Hey, look at that" Touzuko murmured lightly against Aidosanas ear, which caused her to flutter her eyes open, and look up at Touzuko confused, "Out of the window, look" Touzuko explained, as Aidosana leaned forward, and glanced out of the window, only to see that a rose garden area down on the ground, to see that the roses had been in a multitude of colours

"What the-?" Aidosana questioned, as she noticed that the roses made the Image of the Change of Heart card, with a special message written out within the roses, which Aidosana read out softly mainly to herself but loud enough for Touzuko to hear her, "Sana, my Princess, will you be mine? Will you be my Girlfriend? Forever yours, T. Akefia. Bakura" Gasping out loudly, Aidosana shot her head around to stare at Touzuko wide eyed

"Heh... Will you?" Touzuko asked, raising his right hand to scratch the back of his neck nervously, while trying to divert his eyes to the ground

"Yes... Yes Zuko!" Aidosana exclaimed, before pouncing completely into Touzukos chest, and causing for Touzuko to bang his head off of the metal railing behind him, "Oopps sorry Zuko"

"Heh, don't worry about it" Touzuko murmured rubbing his head as he paused and looked up, staring at Aidosana wide eyed, "What did you just say?"

"Oopps?" Aidosana questioned, tilting her head to the left cutely

"No before that" Touzuko quickly asked, as Aidosana smirked and leaned forward kissing him quickly on the lips as she repeated her previous statement

"Yes Zuko" With her words softly spoken, Aidosana pressed her lips harder against Touzukos.

Feeling her soft lips upon his own, Touzuko groaned lowly, slipping his left hand up into Aidosanas hair, and tugging it back harshly, only to press his own lips harshly against hers. Both moaned lowly, as Aidosana gripped her nails into Touzukos shoulders, as the later mentioned slowly laid Aidosana down on the opposite seat before breaking their quick kiss, smirking down at her before quickly sitting up and opening up the top of their carriage and climbing up, face painted rich crimson as Touzuko shouted out loudly so that the entire Amusement park could hear him

"SHE SAID YES! AIDOSANA YUKI BOTASUMA SAID YES!" With Touzukos loud confession, hundreds of people who had been passing by whistled and shouted congratulations towards him, as he smirked and jumped back into the carriage only to get punched in the arm, "Tough! Your mine now" Touzuko stated rubbing at his arm, before leaning closer to Aidosana and stealing a quick kiss, as he purred, "Right pocket, is your real gift"

"Wha?" Aidosana gasped out, searching her new coats pocket, only to pull out a thin rectangular shaped box, causing her to raise a curious white brow as she carefully untied the black ribbon, which allowed her to open the boxes lid to come faced with a Sapphire rose necklace strewn around a rare single Black rose, "Tou...Zuko... you shouldn't of" Aidosana sputtered, holding the box close to her chest and keeping her head low

"Well, I wanted to" Touzuko stated proudly, as he noticed his now new girlfriend hadn't looked up at him, raising a curious brow, Touzuko crouched down in the small gap that he had to move in, and glanced up, only to see those beautiful sapphire blue eyes had become glazed over, while tears streamed down soft rosy cheeks, "Sana, don't cry"

"B-but... I didn't even get you anything" Aidosana whispered, choking back on her tears, as she felt two strong arms wrap around her, and pulling her into a hard muscled chest

"You don't have to get me anything, because I already have everything I could ever want" Touzuko explained, while lightly rubbing circles upon his girlfriends back, to try and help calm her, as he sighed softly and lightly kissed the top of her head, "You know, Ryou is only going to bitch and moan if you ruin his masterpiece"

"What?" Aidosana asked, glancing up, and staring back up into the soften dried blood coloured brown eyes that seemed to be smiling

"Well, Ryou done your make-up, he will only bitch and whine like a girl if it all ruined" Touzuko stated playfully, as he pulled a small crisp, and neatly folded handkerchief from his trouser pocket, and gently wiped away Aidosanas tears, while occasionally kissing the tip of the girls nose, "Now, you have puffy red rimmed eyes, and that does not make you look attractive"

"So... I'm ugly now?" Aidosana asked, biting her lip weakly

"I never said that, just because you have puffy eyes, doesn't make you ugly. Because, Sana baby, you are my princess. So I don't care how you look" Touzuko stated lovingly, tilting the girls head back and crushing his lips harshly against Aidosanas.

The two of them remained in each-other's arms, kissing and cuddling for the rest of the ride, until it finally stopped and the two got off. Touzuko suddenly smirked and grabbed a hold of Aidosanas hand and tugged her closely, as he wrapped his left arm around her waist and walked with her out of the amusement park, and headed back to his and Ryous apartment, which he knew was going to be quiet and empty, as Ryou was going on a date with his stalking psycho Mariku. Allowing for the new love birds, both Touzuko and Aidosana to be at the apartment alone, all night without anyone to interrupt them, and giving them time alone so they could do anything they wanted.

**Author's Notes:**I am so sorry! Please forgive the lateness of this chapter! I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up within the next three weeks. I promise, if not feel free to come hunt me down and kick my ass into gear.

Anyway, I hope the wait for this chapter was worth it, and that you all enjoyed it


	9. Completely given to Love

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THE YGO UNIVERSE! I DO HOWEVER OWN AIDOSANA AND TOUYA!**

**Author's Notes:**So I have a massive apology! It has been way to long since I updated this story, however, this is the mature Chapter, and most likely the last Chapter of this story. However I haven't yet decided. Hopefully I won't keep you all waiting for this long again. So please enjoy my first attempt of Heterosexual relationship, with an actual sexual intimate scene consisting of, of course intercourse.

**WARNINGS:****HETRO-RELATIONSHIP! GIRLxBOY! Adult themes, adult language and Detailed descriptive sex in later chapters!**

XxxxxxX

Touzuko glanced his russet orbs towards Aidosana, looking her up and down while the two were curled up upon the couch, and watching horror films together; however, Aidosana had curled herself up into Touzuko, and allowed the slightly taller male to wrap his arm around her shoulders. Aidosana flushed slightly, as she glanced her sapphire blue slanted eyes up at Touzuko, staring at the slightly elder males profile, taking in the slight point of his nose, the actual long length of the British males lashes, and the slight pink shade of his lips causing Aidosana to bite her lip nervously; before she leaned up and kissed Touzuko's cheek, which caused said male to glance towards Aidosana before smirking. This alone caused Aidosana to flush crimson, before she turned to sit on her knees while cupping Touzuko's cheeks, and leaning forward to place her dark crimson painted lips upon Touzukos own lips. Blinking stupidly for only a moment, Touzuko slowly closed his eyes, while pulling Aidosana closer to his body, and deepening their small kiss as his fingers slipped up to the ribbons tying Aidosanas hair to the side of her head; allowing him to tug the ribbons out of her long platinum white hair, and allowing it fall free before he gripped at the back of Aidosanas neck, and tugged her head back slightly while deepening the kiss. Releasing a small short gasp, Aidosana moaned lowly as she parted her lips, and coyly slipped her tongue out into Touzukos mouth; which gave Touzuko the perfect opportunity to rub his tongue against Aidosanas tongue, pulling more moans from the women's throat while slowly laying her back against the couch, and grinding against her with his own groans.

Gasping at the sudden action, of being lain down against the couch, Aidosana broke the kiss to flush crimson, and stared up into Touzukos russet eyes; losing herself within the depths of her newly pronounced boyfriends eyes, and slipping her long slender fingers into Touzukos strangely brushed wild locks. Panting slightly, Touzuko purred at Aidosana, before dipping his head down and capturing Aidosanas dark red plump lips, and groaning lowly as he slipped his tongue into Aidosanas mouth. Tearing a soft startled groan to slip from Aidosanas throat, as she fluttered her eyes closed, and tugged on Touzukos long white unruly locks; causing Touzuko to groan lowly himself while grinding his hips down into Aidosanas, their bodies moving in sync perfectly as Aidosana broke their kiss, and threw her head back and moaned lowly. Smirking at Aidosanas reaction, Touzuko leaned down as he nibbled upon Aidosanas left ear lobe while grinding his hips into Aidosanas,

"Ahh... Z-Zuko..." Aidosana moaned lowly, clutching at Touzukos hair while tilting her head back, and panting heavily while arching her back while pushing her corset cladded bust into Touzukos chest,

"Sana" Touzuko purred huskily, as he trailed his fingers down over Aidosanas body, "I love you"

"Z-Zuko... I love you to" Aidosana breathed softly, as she gazed up into Touzukos eyes,

"Shall we take this to my bedroom?" Touzuko asked huskily, causing Aidosana to flush completely crimson, while nodding slowly, "Come on then"

"Lead... the way...Zuko" Aidosana purred out, as she allowed Touzuko to slowly pull her to sit up,

"Want me to carry you, Princess?" Touzuko asked lowly, as he dragged himself to stand up, while holding his hand out to Aidosana,

"Sure... why not... My Vampire Prince" Aidosana teased, as she placed her hand into Touzukos,

"As you wish my Princess" Touzuko purred huskily, while tugging Aidosana into his body, and then hefted her up into his arms, and carrying her bridal style out of the living room.

Upon reaching his bedroom door, Touzuko kicked his door open, while nibbling on Aidosanas neck; while kicking his door closed before walking over to his bed, and dropping Aidosana onto the soft mattress. Gasping softly, Aidosana chuckled lowly as she gazed up into Touzukos eyes, and smirked herself as she clutched her fingers into Touzukos Black and red slashed top; giving her the split second chance to tug Touzuko down into her slim form, and crushing their lips together in yet another deep passionate kiss. Pulling groans and moans from both of their throats, while Touzuko trailed his fingers down over Aidosanas torso, before slipping his fingers beneath Aidosanas back, and began tugging at the red ribbon that tied Aidosanas black corset tightly. Loosening the tight fitting black looking leather corset, Touzuko carefully pulled it from Aidosanas torso, and allowing her breast to become free. Smirking at the perfectly roundness of Aidosanas breast, Touzuko tossed Aidosanas corset to the floor, and leaned down to envelope his pale alabaster fleshed girlfriends left nipple into his mouth; which pulled a started gasped out moan to slip from Aidosanas throat, as she clutched at Touzukos unruly white locks, and tugging slightly while arching her back and pushing her breast up.

Touzuko chuckled lowly around Aidosanas left nipple, while using his left hand to cup at, and squeeze at the neglected breast; while pinching and tugging upon the right nipple, and causing Aidosanas body to shiver while moaning lowly. Smirking against Aidosanas warm flesh, Touzuko switched from the left nipple to the right, and repeating the same procedure he had given the left nipple, and once again causing Aidosana to moan out lowly, while clutching at Touzukos unruly white locks,

"T-Touzuko..." Aidosana moaned lowly, pushing her chest up, while arching her back, "Mmm Z-Zuko... Zuko... Zuko..." Aidosana moaned out more and more, as she shivered slightly,

"Enjoying yourself, Princess?" Touzuko purred out, as he pulled back from giving his girlfriends breast some well deserved attention, before trailing kisses up to the crook of Aidosanas neck as he smirked,

"Mmm Touzuko... please... s-stop it..." Aidosana cried out lowly, while slipping her fingers down to Touzukos shoulders, and clutching the soft fabric,

"Okay Sana" Touzuko purred, as he kissed Aidosanas shoulder before leaning up and staring down into Aidosanas hazed over sapphire blue eyes, as he noticed the bright crimson blush tracing her cheeks, "Sana?"

"I... I'm fine..." Aidosana whispered lowly as she bit her lip nervously, while turning her gaze away from Touzukos,

"Do you really, want me to stop?" Touzuko asked calmly, as he cupped Aidosanas cheeks, and lightly traced his thumb over the soft warm flesh,

"I... I don't know" Aidosana mumbled, as she glanced back up into Touzukos eyes, "Its... Its just... I don't know what to do"

"Is that why you wanted me to stop?" Touzuko asked softly, as he licked Aidosanas lips, causing her to nod slowly, "I won't force you to do something you aren't comfortable with, Princess"

"R-Really?" Aidosana asked softly, as she leaned up and wrapped her arms around Touzukos neck, before murmuring lowly, "Just... please be gentle with me" Aidosana whispered while tightening her arms around Touzukos neck,

"I wouldn't intentionally hurt you, Sana" Touzuko stated, as he sat back while pulling Aidosana into his lap, and holding her tightly while rubbing her back, "This is... well a first for me to"

"I know... but still" Aidosana stated softly as she slowly pushed herself back from Touzuko, while flushing, "D-Don't rush me either..."

"I won't Princess, we can take it slow" Touzuko stated softly, as he leaned forward and kissed Aidosanas lips, "Shall we continue?"

"O-Okay" Aidosana whispered softly, as she laid back upon Touzukos bed, with her long wavy white locks splayed out around her,

"Oh damn, you are so gorgeous Aidosana" Touzuko purred as he leaned forward and captured Aidosanas lips, eliciting a startled gasped out moan to slip from Aidosanas throat.

XxxxxxX

Spending a good hour, playing with Aidosanas body, and Aidosana playing with Touzukos; each learning the others more sensitive points, and memorising them each to memory. Touzuko suddenly groaned lowly as he gripped at Aidosanas long flowing white locks, while tilting his head back with a grunted groan while Aidosana licked up the length of Touzukos throbbing blood engorged meat. Aidosana released a low moan, as she took Touzukos length into her mouth more, and sucking while her tongue twirled around Touzukos throbbing length. This alone caused Touzuko to grit his teeth as he moaned lowly, while bucking his hips up into Aidosanas mouth, and groaning lowly,

"Mmm... Sana...I'm going to..." Touzuko groaned out, before tilting his head back as his hips began bucking up into Aidosanas mouth, before stilling and releasing hard and fast into Aidosanas mouth, "A-Aidosana!"

Gasping lowly, Aidosanas bright sapphire blue eyes widened as she swallowed, before slowly pulling back and blinking, causing Touzuko to flush crimson; which caused Aidosana to also flush herself, as Touzuko leaned forward and wiped his thumb over Aidosanas lips, and smirking before pulling Aidosana closer, and crushed his lips hard against Aidosanas. Pulling a low startled gasp from the women's throat, as Aidosana moaned lowly while pushing Touzuko back against his bed, and slowly grinded her hips down into Bakuras,

"Mmm... Sana" Touzuko moaned lowly, as he gripped at Aidosanas hips and sat up, while slipping his right hand up into Aidosanas long wavy white hair, and tugged her head back, "You are so perfect, Sana, my Princess"

"You... are more perfect" Aidosana whispered, as she pushed Touzuko back down upon his bed, and straddled Touzukos hips while gazing down into the males eyes,

"I want you, so damn badly" Touzuko purred, as he flipped their positions, and began grinding down into Aidosanas groin, "Do you want me?"

"I do... My Prince" Aidosana whispered, as she arched her back and moaned lowly,

"Then, you can have it" Touzuko purred out, while trailing soft tender kisses down over Aidosanas naked body, before stopping at her navel and flicked his tongue out, dipping it into Aidosanas navel while playing with her belly bar.

With a small startled gasp, Aidosana chuckled lowly, as she glanced down at Touzuko; causing them both to flush once more, as Touzuko licked, nipped and kissed a trail down towards Aidosanas pubic mound. Aidosana blushed a deep crimson, as she covered her face with her hands; while Touzuko nuzzled his nose into Aidosana pubic mound with a soft chuckle, before moving lower and flicking his tongue out, and flicking it against Aidosanas clitoris; which caused Aidosana to throw her head back and gasped out a startled moan. Touzuko smirked deviously, while flicking his tongue rapidly against Aidosanas sensitive warm moist flesh, and causing Aidosana to cry out louder while clutching at the black sheets upon Touzukos mattress. Touzuko only smirked deviously, as he pushed one finger deep into Aidosanas moist cavern, and started thrusting it slowly into her; which caused Aidosana to begin crying out in pleasure, her back arching off of the bed while bucking her hips up, and moaning louder and louder,

"Zuko!" Aidosana cried out, as she began bucking her hips up into Touzukos touch, as said male pushed a second digit into her, and began thrusting faster, "Zuko!" Aidosana cried out loudly as she released hard and fast upon Touzukos fingers, and squirted into his face, while moaning,

"Mmm, you taste delicious my Princess" Touzuko purred, as he slipped his digits from Aidosanas moist cavern, while licking at his lips before crawling up Aidosanas body and crushed their lips together.

Aidosana gasped out another startled moan, as she dived her fingers into Touzukos unruly white locks, and pulling the taller male closer to her body; while wrapping her long slender legs around Touzukos hips, and pulling him closer and closer. Breaking the kiss moments later, Touzuko moaned lowly while bucking his hips against Aidosanas while trailing kisses down to Aidosanas pale taut throat, and sinking his K9's into his beloveds neck, sucking upon the unmarred flesh and leaving a dark hickey upon Aidosanas neck. Blushing and moaning lowly, Aidosana tilted her head back once again, Allowing Touzuko to shift slightly, while slipping his right hand between his own and Aidosanas body; allowing him to wrap his fingers around his once again throbbing member, lining his throbbing shaft up with Aidosanas moist cavern, and slowly pressed the tip to her quivering heat. Shuddering, Aidosana moaned lowly as she began bucking her hips, and causing Touzuko to thrust into Aidosana while sheathing himself completely within Aidosanas tight moist heat.

However, in doing so, Aidosana yelped lowly as she gripped at Touzukos shoulders, digging her nails into his bare flesh as tears formed at the corner of her long black lashes, before they trickled down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes closed. Touzuko noticing this, groaned lowly as he lightly rubbed his thumbs over Aidosanas cheeks, and softly kissed her plump crimson painted lips; while trying as hard as possible not to begin thrusting into Aidosanas warmth, by trying to console his beloved girlfriend about the slight pinching pain. Gasping weakly, Aidosana slowly fluttered her long black lashes open, as she stared up into Touzukos russet slanted eyes,

"Did I hurt you?" Touzuko asked lowly, while lightly kissing Aidosanas cheeks,

"O-Only a little... it feels weird" Aidosana whimpered out weakly, while clutching at Touzukos bare shoulders,

"I'm sorry, Princess" Touzuko purred as he crushed his lips to Aidosanas, to dissuade the pain she was feeling, before deepening the kiss and causing Aidosana to moan lowly while weakly bucking her hips up.

Touzuko only groaned lowly as he groped at Aidosanas left breast, while deepening the kiss, as he began slowly thrusting into Aidosanas warm tight moist cavern. Which caused Aidosana to moan out lowly, as Touzuko began slowly thrusting into Aidosana, while breaking the kiss as he started panting lightly, and causing Aidosana to moan out softly; however, soon enough Aidosana began moaning louder, and begging for Touzuko to go harder and faster, in which Touzuko complied, and began thrusting harder and faster into Aidosana. Moaning louder and louder, while bucking her hips up, Aidosanas cried out in pleasure; her own bucks, keeping in sync with Touzukos thrusting, and causing both to moan and groan each others names. Both panting heavily as Aidosana released once more, causing her moist sex to quiver and tighten around Touzukos length, and causing him to groan as he thrusted several more times into Aidosana, before stilling and releasing hard and fast into Aidosana, as he groaned lowly before collapsing upon Aidosanas chest,

"Z-Zuko..." Aidosana panted heavily,

"Mmm... you are... so amazing Aidosana" Touzuko purred as he leaned up and kissed Aidosanas lips quickly, before murmuring against her lips, "That was amazing"

"Oh... Zuko... " Aidosana panted out breathlessly, as she weakly wrapped her arms around Touzukos shoulders, "You are amazing... my Prince"

"Heh... you are more amazing" Touzuko purred out, as he leaned down, and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Aidosanas shoulder, while panting heavily.

XxxxxxX

Almost an hour later, Touzuko sighed deeply as he pulled Aidosana closer to his body, and chuckled lowly at the slight shiver that ran through Aidosanas body. Aidosana only narrowed her eyes as she leaned up, and lightly slapped Touzukos cheek, before smirking deviously; causing Touzuko to playfully gasp, and pin Aidosana back against his bed, and smirked deviously before leaning down and capturing Aidosanas lips in a deep passionate kiss. Aidosana only groaned lowly while pulling Touzuko closer to her body, and biting Touzukos bottom lip and tugging it softly,

"You tease Princess" Touzuko purred as he bit Aidosanas top lip, causing the younger female to giggle cutely,

"You're just as much of a tease, my Akefia" Aidosana purred lowly, as she flipped Touzuko onto his back, and straddled his hips while her slim form was adorned in one of Touzukos T-shirts and a pair of his boxers,

"Mmm wanting another round Princess?" Touzuko purred huskily, while bucking his hips up into Aidosanas,

"Mmm maybe?" Aidosana questioned cutely, as she leaned down, and captured her Prince's lips.

Touzuko could only moan lowly as he flipped Aidosana back over, and grinded into Aidosana, while deepening the kiss as his hands trailed beneath the T-shirt she was wearing; allowing him to grope at her breasts, as he rocked his hips harshly into Aidosanas. Which elicited another moan to slip from Aidosanas throat, as she tilted her head back and let out a breathy moan. This endured into a second round a sheer pleasurable love making session, as pants, moans, groans and grunts echoed around the Bakura house hold, and allowing any one passing by Touzukos opened bedroom window to hear what the two occupants of the Bakura house hold were up to. This continued well into the late hours of the night, until both Touzuko and Aidosana passed out within each-others arms, from both exhaustion and sheer sated pleasure.

**Author's Notes:**Well... finally got this dreaded chapter up... I am sorry it is shorter than the other chapters, but this isn't something I am use to writing, and it has been a long time since I wrote this form of lemon. Still prefer writing Yaoi scenes, but I will try to make the next chapter longer for you lovely readers. Anyway Read and Review! Thanks for reading


End file.
